Disasters Experiences
by c.anibal2000
Summary: 「"La vida es para aquellos que son todos unos masoquistas"」- Shinji Ikari... Ya no era el típico adolescente con problemas existenciales, ahora era un chico que no temía ante nada, no luego de verse con la muerte misma... [Actualización Capitulo 10 por que por alguna razón me tiro una versión que no era .-.]
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer_** : _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 **Palabras del Escritor:** Lo siento, tengo ya mucho rato de no publicar absolutamente nada en esta sección del submundo del anime, algunos se acordarán de mí, tengo ya casi un año de no avanzar en ninguno de mis fics, y si me preguntan por que quise iniciar de nuevo en la sección de Evangelion es por un motivo muy simple, llevo más de 6 meses pensando en una historia que se me erizan los poros cada vez que pienso en ella _[No chicos, no es amor... No se pasen xD]_ por lo que decidí volverla realidad y que algunos de ustedes tal vez de curiosidad leyeron el cap... Si les gusta pues... Muchas gracias en serio, muchas gracias por no tirar mi pensamiento a la basura, y si no te gustó por "A" o "B" motivo, lo siento... No estoy a la altura de tus espectativas y espero que me dejes un review del por que no te gusto del cap...

 **Palabras del Autor #2:** se que mi maestro de edición **_[Kyubi1]_** me regaña por cada vez que subo un cap sin editar, pero de antemano pido disculpas por eso, pues estoy haciendo los capítulos en el celular, si me preguntan el por qué es simple ya que el mundo se vuelve más y más tecnológico y hoy con los nuevos celulares de alta gama se te quitan las ganas de tocar la pc de nuevo _(aún que la use para jugar)_ pero eso si, apenas he escrito un poco y ya me duelen los dedos... Ni cuando hablo con ella me duelen así... ¿Acaso seré masoquista xD?

Sin más que decir empezamos con el cap...

Era un día como cualquier otro, sin cambios aparentes en la vida de las personas de la cuidad de **[Tokyo-3]** el sol empezaba a asomarse por los filos de los edificios, la gente transitaba tranquila por las aceras de las calles principales las cuales estsban ya congestionadas, era difícil transitar pero era normal era una de las pocas macro-cuidades capaces de mantenerse solas, con un buen suministro de energía provienente de las centrales solares encontradas en los edificios o ya sea del reactor Nuclear a fusión que estaba a las afueras de la misma cuidad, además de poder mantenerse con los alimentos producidos a las afueras, y la tecnología que se ostentaba en la cuidad era de punta, pues allí en la cuidad se encontraba uno de los laboratorios más importantes y con significancia mundial, los cuarteles de **[NERV]** la mayoría lo conocía debido a que tenías por lo menos un conocido que trabajaba en este.

Adentrándonos poco a poco en las instalaciones del laboratorio poníamos encontrar una gran cueva artificial con una hermosa vista, vieras por donde lo vieras, quedabas anonadado cuando lo mirabas por primera vez, y es para suerte de muchos jóvenes que cada año tienen la suerte de poder visitarlos, el gobierno creía que de esta manera los jóvenes podían insentivarse en las materias científicas para poder resolver los problemas que los países hoy en día afrontaba... Pero para ello hay que remontarse 15 años...

2000, fue el año en que la humanidad fue testigo del poder de un "Meteorito" según la versión oficial... Pero dado a que solo los altos mandos sabían la verdad... El nombre Extraoficial que el incidente recibió fue **"Tercer Impacto"** la mayoría de gente por fuga de información lo llamaba de esta manera pensando a que se referían al meteorito que impacto en el ártico y los poco que sabían la verdad se asustaban y sudaban la gota gruesa al recordado lo que había pasado... Por primera vez el hombre intento jugar a ser un Dios, por primera vez los humanos se sentían la raza dominante sobre todas las cosas, pero no fue así.. Este fue un desastre sin precedentes que se intentó evitar la fuga de información al mundo el día en que habían descubierto a la creación original del Dios, Adán.

Adán al ser el primer ser humano que llegó al paraíso, o como nosotros lo llamamos hogar; eran un ser muy diferente al que todas las religiones tenían, excepto una, la hebrea, nos relataba la historia de un ser muy poderoso y que NO era igual a nosotros, al contrario este ser era energía pura materializada; Este ser a pesar de ser todo lo que se le atribuía era verdad, hubo algo que no estuvo en los cálculos de Dios y es que este ser se hizo uno con el paraíso y se encerró como todo antisocial dentro de **[La Tierra]** pero hubo entro planeta de un tamaño más grande que la luna actual, adonde se encontraba otra de las creaciones aberradas de Dios, Lilith, se suponía que era para que Adán no se sintiera solo, pero fue todo lo contrario, ambos se encerraron en sus hogares (planetas).

Un día por azares del destino, estos planetas coalisionaron, ambos entes de energías puras al tener distintos tipos de energía explotaron y ambos quedaron en un solo mismo planeta, lilith en el norte y Adán en sur de los actuales continentes.

Ambos titanes luego de explotar se durmieron plácidamente como bebés recién nacidos, pero había una problema serio, parte de la energía de ambos se había unido debido a la alta temperatura de fusión que tenían y esta cayó sobre la superficie terrestre originando así la vida.

Millones de años habían pasado desde que la vida en la tierra se había originado y ahora la era reptiliana estaba llegando a su fin debido al segundo impacto; cabe destacar que se le llama impacto a aquellos sucesos que cambian el curso de forma radical, este segundo impacto si fue originado por un gran asteroide del tamaño de Texas. Debido a la gran cantidad de toxinas en el aire la lluvia ácida hizo su trabajo, la mayoría de la vegetación pereció, pero los reptiles al ser muy grandes y la gran cantidad de comida que nesecitaban como combustible también perecieron dejando como único resultado a los animales pequeños que entre estos estaban los peces, reptiles pequeños aves y sobre todo, mamíferos y gracia a la gran variedad de estos empezaron a dominar poco a poco La Tierra que intentaba resurgir.

Miles de años habían pasado y de la evolución de aquellos primitivos mamíferos salió un ser vivo que sería recordado en la larga existencia que la tierra tenía, pero a comparación de de otras era refinadas por otros animales los humanos había roto los records, si bien su longevidad no era mucha, lo que llevaban como Homo sapiens no era mucho tiempo apenas y 40,000 años, pero a diferencia de otros, esta era una sola especie la que gobernaba, con esfuerzo y sudor, por ejemplo en la era de los dinosaurios no solo una especie de dinosaurios reinaba, al contrario caballo vez cambiaban de especie dominante según el lugar a donde se encontraban, pero los humanos dominaba cada uno de los lugares en los cuales se encontraba y su población aumentaba rápidamente.

Los milenios avanzaron y el entendimiento sobre el entorno los humanos comprendieron usar las herramientas, y la más importante con la que ellos contaban, el fuego, luego del fuego fueron las técnicas de afiliados de rocas para múltiples propósitos, luego de eso fue el hierro, bronce y oro.

Con eso el inicio de una nueva hora inicio, los humanos ya no luchaban para sobrevivir como especie, sino contra ellos mismos generando guerras, las personas dirán que es un desperdicio de tiempo tan de recursos humanos, pero es todo lo contrario, en las guerras son adonde las personas dan su máxima capacidad, adonde más avances hay, un ejemplo de esto es la primera guerra mundial, muchas tácticas fueron inventadas en esta guerra, la penicilina, el gas mostaza, las tácticas de reconocimiento aéreo, los primeros conocimientos de la electricidad.

Luego vino una guerra posterior, la segunda guerra mundial y adonde la humanidad avanzo a pasos agigantados, conocimiento nuclear y atómico, y el más importante de todos... La Genética, uno de los causantes o tildado como causante de la segunda guerra mundial fue el Führer, conocido como Adolf Hitler, el con su sueño de hacer una raza mejorada llamada raza Aria que supuestamente era mucho mejor que todos los tipos de raza que existían de humanos.

Algunos dirán que no existen razas sino etnias ya que el código genético es el mismo en comparación de otros animales que si tienen sub especies como perros y sus primos lobos o coyotes, incluso los dingos australianos.

Pero ese pensamiento arraigado de razas quedo en algunas personas que venían de la segunda guerra mundial, una organización que tiraba de las cuerdas del mundo en secreto... Luego de la misma segunda guerra mundial se creó una organización debido a este grupo, **La Organización de Las Naciones Unidas** supuestamente para evitar otra catástrofe como las guerras que habían ocurrido anteriormente, pero todo eso era una farsa unos manuscritos que se habían descubierto en la primera Guerra mundial en el medio oriente a las orillas del mar muerto, que revelaban la posición de aquellos titans que estaban durmiendo, pasaron décadas mientras buscaban aquellos titanes de donde provenia la vida... No fue nada fácil pues aquellos manuscritos describían brevemente el lugar de localización y el relieve había cambiado muchísimo.

La primera en descubrirse fue Lilith en medio de mar glacial cerca de las islas nórdicas de Rusia puesto que Lilith estaba en una posición muy anormal, estaba crusificada con una lanza en el pecho, la cueva donde esta estaba imposibilitaba poder sacarla y según los manuscritos para que Lilith no se liberara de su sueño por nada del mundo debían de moverla del crusifijo y su lanza.

Años habían pasado desde el descubrimiento de Lilith debido a que la extracción de sumo cuidado que esta requería era muy difícil algunos científicos se habían mudado a la isla para su estudio, extraian muestras de Lilith para que se investigarán en los laboratorios del continente que tenían mucho mejor equipo, entre estos estaba una universidad de Japón.

Japón a pesar de ser uno de los perdedores de la segunda guerra mundial era uno de los poco pioneros en el campo de la genética y tenia alumnos que destacaban en ello.


	2. Prólogo 2

**_Disclaimer_** : _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 ** _Contestación de Review:_**

 **DarkDragneel:** Sabes cuando está a abriendo los ojos, tu review fue lo primero que vi, en serio me levantaste el ánimo en un nivel como no tienes idea, este capítulo puede decirse que te lo dedico.

Sin mucho más que decir empezamos con el fic.

 ** _[Amor]_**

El amor es un sentimiento, pero ¿Por que no una emoción? Es una respuesta bastante simple, puesto a que un sentimiento es como tu expresas una emoción, digamos por ejemplo el sentimiento de estar ¿enamorado? Es un conjunto de emociones que no se pueden expresar pero se entiende por qué no eres el único en sentir estar enamorado, por ejemplo la emoción de estar enamorado no es la misma para hombres y mujeres, mientras que las mujeres sienten mariposas en el estómago, los hombres sientes escorpiones, cuando ves que un ser de tu mismo sexo se acerca al chico o chica que te gusta, sientes celos, y es por que estas enamorada u enamorado, por lo que los sentimientos son algo complejo mientras que las emociones son simples, como tener hambre, generalmente sientes un vacío en el estómago y eso no te gusta aún que hay personas que se sienten decaídas por ello, no tienen fuerzas para realizar una actividad y así podríamos ir agregando un montón de cosas a la lista que pueden ser lo mismo.

Eso mismo le pasaba a Gendo Rokubungi, el en la facultad de ciencias biológicas en la universidad de Kioto, donde decidió aventurarse en la carrera de Genétista, donde en sus primeros años destacó mucho en el área conociendo así a un profesor llamado **_Kozo Fuyutsuki._**

El profesor impartía muchas clases como consecuencia el pobre nesecitaba un poco de ayuda ala cual Gendo accedió a ayudarlo, puesto que el poco a poco se había hecho muy buen amigo del profesor.

En una de estas clases que el joven impartió, una chica relativamente más joven que el se acercó para pedirle ayuda sobre un tema que ella desconocia, el joven no se negó, puesto que era la obligación de un profesor.

「 _Disculpe..._ 」-. Pregunto la chica a la par de la mesa.

「¿Que se le ofrece? Señorita¿?」-. Dijo Gendo un poco nervioso puesto a que era una de las pocas clases que había impartido ayudando a Kozo.

「 _Ikari, Yui Ikari... Fíjese que según lo que escuché en la clase impartida por usted, hace referencia a este tema de simbiosis celular, pero es un tema que aún no hemos visto, me preguntaba si ustedes me podría ayudar..._ 」-. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada, des pues de todo ella parecía ser una chica aplicada, y se notaba por el entusiasmo que quería aprender; pero Gendo quería seguir avanzando con su investigación de aquella muestra enviaron desde Rusia para poder estudiarla.

「 _Me tendrá que disculpar este día ya que voy con muy poco tiempo pero puede que otro día..._ 」-. Paro de seco, al observar como la sonrisa de la joven iba desaparecido de su rostro, era como ver a una hermosa flor marchitarse cosa que no le gustó mucho a Gendo.

「 _Voy para el laboratorio, si tiene tiempo puede que se lo explique allí, si gusta..._ 」-. Pensó que la chica le diría que no, puesto que todas las chicas tenían muchas mejores cosas que hacer como estar con sus novios o con sus amigas, pero a pesar de que la chica era linda, ella no tenía amigos que la entendieran... Más que dos o tres personas con las que si pasaba el tiempo, significando que tenia mucho tiempo libre.

「¡¿En serio?! Claro que me gustaría, así puedo aprender mucho de usted」-. Y así una extraña relación entre tutor y alumno nació.

Unos cuantos años pasaron y esa extraña relación alumno-tutor floreció, llegando al casamiento, todo iba de maravilla, ambos trabajaban, y no en cualquier lugar, **GEHIRN** ser exactos, ambos trabajaban en el proyecto de la humanidad. El proyecto **Multi-Propósito Evangelion** abreviado en Proyecto Eva para que fuera más entendible, mientras esté proyecto empezaba una buena noticia ocurrió, la localización de Adán fue encontrada...

La localización de Adán no fue nada menos que la gran continente de la Antártida debido a que en este continente el clima era extremo poco se podía explorar ya que la mayoría de los fondos de la **ONU** iban destinados para otros propósitos como mantener la paz y la ayuda mutua o mejor dicho los famosos bono-préstamos.

En la otra parte del globo se encontraba a la luz del día **Lilith** , aun el alto mando de la **ONU** auto-dedominado **Seele** discutía sobre donde mandar al titan.

Dos años después mientras **Seele** aun no sabia que hacer con Lilith, los laboratorios Japoneses empezaron a mostrar resultados muy favorables, y con esto se decidieron transportar a **Lilith** hacia Japón.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Antártica uno de los grandes investigadores de estos titans fue el **Dr. Katsuragi** que planteaba que la energía de **Lilith** y la de **Adán** eran la misma y para ella decidieron empezar a hacer pruebas de estos, cosa que termino fatal...

A inicios del nuevo segundo milenio luego de la muerte de cristo, ocurrió, la destrucción masiva adonde muchas mentes prodigias murieron al instante, entre ellos el Dr. Katsuragi lo peor de esto es que su hija **Misato Katsuragi** lo vio morir mientras la protegía.

La prueba consistía básicamente en intentar unir los tejidos de Adán con los de Lilith para hacer un ser controlado por humanos cosa que termino en una gran explosión thermonuclear que devastó más de 3/4 de la población mundial, de 6 mil millones de habitantes en la tierra quedaron menos de 500 millones sobre esta, lo peor de todo esto es que debido a la explosión la mayoría de las especies en la tierra padecieron al instante dejando un mar Rojo que se creía que era sangre, pero era todo lo contrario, la explosion fue tan fuerte que creo con su energía LCL, un líquido rojizo que se creía que fue el primer caldo de vida en la tierra, o mejor dicho aquella unión de poder entre **Adán y Lilith** hace millones de años atrás.

Un año antes de la catástrofe u a chica de laboratorio vestía su bata con orgullo puesto a que se le empezaba a resaltar la barriga, estaba embarazada; aquel matrimonio de 3 años dio sus frutos. Eso no fue todo ya que una amiga de esta también tenia delirios de tener una hija, puesto a que ella también era genetista y por un largo rato había conocido ha Yui Ikari, **Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu** era una mujer de origen Japo-alemán puesto a que sus rasgos faciales eran como los de un japonés con ojos de occidental, su cabello rubio también era producto de su combinación Japo-alemán. **_[ N/A:_** _Puede que alguno se pregunte como se los rasgos de la madre de Asuka, es fácil, me leí los manga de Shinji Ikari raising project, alli salen en color como es la madre de Asuka y déjenme decirles que no está nada mal r7w7r **]**_

La Dr. Zeppelin se embarazo de cierto director de **GEHIRN** , este tenía un pelo rojizo, y era de la rama Alemana por lo que el fruto de este amor no fue nada más y nada menos que una chica alemana con una tez muy blanca como japonesa, sus rasgos de japonés eran pocos pero marcados.

A pesar de todos esos problemas que la Humanidad se enfrento, estos dos frutos eran la huella de que la humanidad no se rendiría ante nada; pero esta en su codicia y avaricia siguió experimentado con estos seres, debido a que la naturaleza de Adán era más simple que la de Lilith fue mucho más rápido su estudio, pero gracias de la células de Lilith se pudo recrear una copia Animal-Lilith de ella, tenia músculos, tenia cerebro tenia todo, lo que faltaba era algo que lo controlaba como la conciencia nos controla a nosotros.

Años pasaron y el diseño de estos Animal-Lilith y en algunos casos Animal-Adán empezaban a hacer más y más parecidos a un humanoide.

No pasaron 4 años cuando el primer diseño Humano-Lilith estaba terminando, **La unidad Multi-Propósito Evangelion 01,** estaba lista para empezar sus pruebas para saber como agregarle conciencia a la maquina, el problema fue resuelto por una chica de bata.

「¿Por que no utilizamos a un humano para conectarse directamente con el cerebro de la máquina, hablaría que realizar un programa para reducir las funciones manuales de la unidad puesto que sería demasiada carga para un cerebro humano, pero nada que no se pueda hacer...」-. Planteo Yui Ikari ante el consejo de de **GEHIRN** , la idea fue muy aceptada por estos fuese era factible, muy factible.

Ente las investigaciones que se realizaron para crear aquel programa fueron lentos puesto a que el cerebro humano siempre fue un órgano con mucha dificultad para estudiar.

El tiempo pasó y aquellos frutos de las embarazadas dieron a luz una hermosa niña alemana por parte de la Dr. Soryu y un niño por parte de la Dr. Ikari.


	3. Prólogo 3

_**Disclaimer** :_ _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 **Contestación de Review:**

 **Aniber.Estrada:** _Sabes, tu nombre al principio pensé que era Anibal como el mío xD, y me alaga que la historia te halla gustado; he leído algunas de tus fics de Evangelion... Creo. Que solo hay 1, no recuerdo el nombre pero me gusto mucho, sino mal recuerdo era de que Shinji y el Diablo hacen un pacto... O algo así... Sino pues ando muy mal xD._

 _En serio me agrado que me hallas dejado un review, y por eso me acordé de escribir, ya casi tenía terminado el sketch de este cap pero aún le hacían un par de detalles._

 _Solo una duda contigo **Aniber** , no se si seré solo yo, pero cuando busco este fic no me aparece en el buscador de fanfiction xD, así que si pudieras explicarme como lo encontraste te lo agradecería mil xD... En serio no encuentro este fic xD lo cual se me. Hace rarisimo xD._

 ** _Modificaciones en la Edición:_** _se preguntaran por que hice algunas ediciones en las fechas en lo que los sucesos transcurren, es fácil quiero que la mayoría de fechas (se que se me irá más de una) sean las reales, quiero que este fic realmente sea acorde con todo lo que en Evangelion sucede, respetando su línea de tiempo pero dentro de esta será todo totalmente diferente... Solo esperen y verán xD_

 **Modificaciones en los cáps pasados:** esto es nuevo, pero espero que no se repita otra vez, modificare algunas fechas y nombres en los cáps pasados, es para que la historia tenga los mismos hechos que en Evangelion, para que sea verídica, y asi pueda tener la misma línea de tiempo pero con historia totalmente original.

Bueno si mas que responder, y sin más sin consultar... Comenzamos con el capítulo...

 **[Ciclo de la Vida]**

Nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos; esa es la base fundamental de la vida, dejar una descendencia a lo largo del tiempo para la supervivencia de la especie, eso es el ciclo de la vida, algo fundamental y nesesario.

Luego de aquellos sucesos que habían ocurrido hace tan solo un año el **[Segundo Impacto]** había ocurrido el **13 de Septiembre de 2000** , casi un año después de la tragedia global, **Shinji** **Ikari** vino al mundo un **6 de Junio de 2001** cosa que puso como a los padres del chico, su familia iba cada vez mejor.

En Alemania las cosas no estaban tan bien... Una madre que fue abandonada por su marido, la Dr. Zeppelin Soryu estaba devastada, pues que el amor de su vida desapareció de la noche a la mañana, y lo. Peor de todo es que estaba embarazada de un criatura que ya casi le tocaba la hora para poder descubrir un nuevo mundo de posibilidades...

 **Asuka Langley Soryu** vino al mundo el **1 de Diciembre de 2000** era menor que aquel muchacho japonés que nació en el mismo año cuales madres se conocian, puesto que habían sido casi mejores amigas en la universidad, la Dr. Zeppelin estaba devastada por que hace tres meses que su marido desapareció pero cuando la bebé vino al mundo le devolvío la felicidad a su vida, por eso, la Dr. Zeppelin y la Dr. Ikari se habían propuesto algo muy genial en tan solo 3 años ya cuando sus hijos pudieran hablar.

Tres años habían pasado, Asuka al parecer había sacado los genes de su madre, era muy hermosa y además de eso era inteligente; su madre aveces sufría puesto a que tenia el cabello y los ojos de su padre, rojo y azules respectivamente; daba mucho miedo el solo hecho de saber que la alemana era demaciado intelectual y ya podía leer, cosa que era anormal para un niño de su edad, pero después de todo tus padres eran inteligentes, era pecado capital que no hubiera sido así...

Para suerte de la familia Ikari el chico no era tan inteligente como la alemana pero el chico se defendía, el era más crítico que otras personas de su edad, mientras que los niños en el parque jugaban, el veía las bisagras de los columpios y se preguntaba como funcionaban.

Cierto día su madre llegó emocionada a casa con su padre, casi que ahorcaba al pobre señor, pues que lo venía besando en toda la cara, observó al pequeñin por un momento y el pequeño lo sabía... Estaba muerto por asfixia a los pocos minutos, su madre estaba muy feliz, y la razón era simple, ira por pocos días a visitar a su vieja amiga de la universidad y no iría sola, sino con su pequeño.

El pequeño iba feliz con un oso de peluche en la mano, y su madre iba silbando.

「Shinji, hoy viajaremos a Alemania sabes... Iremos a visitar a una vieja amiga de Mami... ¿Si?」-. Decía felizmente Yui Ikari.

「Bueno... ¿Me podre divertir?」-. Preguntó un pequeño un poco desanimado, pues que quería seguir averiguando de las bisagras del parque, el pequeño era extraño, pasaba la parte observándolas como si tuvieran algo, el chico aún no comprendía como funcionaba, y le preguntaba a las abuelas cerca del parque que tan poco sabía, para el pequeño castaño era el misterio más grande del universo.

「¿Sigues pensando en las bisagras del parque? Shinji tu no tienes remedio... Tiene que ser culpa de tu padre...」- Concluía la madre del castaño.

En la rama de **GEHIRN** uno de los directores que por cierto estaba dando una presentación estornudó como si no hubiera un mañana generando un par de risas a su alrededor.

「Si Shinji te vas a divertir, mi amiga tiene una niña casi de tu edad, y es muy hermosa」-. Asentía la madre.

12 horas pasaron desde que tomaron el avión, para Shinji y su madre había sido una experiencia inolvidable pues to que Shinji caso llora cuando el avión empezaba a despegar, pero debido a un consejo que Gendo le había dado era que un hombre no llora enfrente de una mujer, en este caso su madre... Shinji I observaba por la ventana como el avión se iba elevando poco a poco, ahora se preguntaba como es que algo que no fuera un pájaro volaba por el cielo además este estaba hecho de ¿¡Metal!? Pero si en su cabeza apenas y entendía como es que los aviones de papel volaban... No mejor dicho se iban por las corrientes de aire... Eso fue deducido por el pequeño cuando casi pierde un dedo en el ventilador...

Llegaron al Aeropuerto de Alemania, el "Frankfurt" en la sala de pasajeros los esperaban ciertos hombres de negro, la división táctica de **GEHIRN Alemania.**

Entre estos hombres de Negro había un mujer rubia muy esbelta, y por sus pies estaba una niña de cabellos rojos, era más pequeña que el joven, por un poco.

De la nada ambos niños quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a su madre teletransportarse, corrieron tan rápido que incluso daba miedo para salir a abrazarse...

Yui y Kyoko luego de casi 4 años de no verse se veían la cara a cara, olvidando a su hijo que casi alcanzaba los 4 años de edad, el chico al ver que su madre había dejado el equipaje como un caballero lo recogió y seguido caminando, el intuía que ella era la amiga de la que su madre estuvo hablando todo el tiempo mientras venían en el avión.

Dicimuladamente se acercó a la pelirroja y espero a que su madre terminará de abrazar a la amiga...

Tiempo después de risas entre las doctoras, Yui estaba preocupada cuando volteo a buscar a su castaño no lo encontraba hasta que el llegó por la parte de atrás y le tocó la rodilla.

Yui casi muere de un infarto por el susto de haber perdido a su hijo.

「Al chiquitín que ves aquí es Shinji...」-. Le presento su madre a Kyoko.

「Así que este es el famoso niño de Yui...」-. Dijo algo impresionada la mujer rubia.-「Yo soy Kyoko, una vieja amiga de tu madre...」

「... Un placer... 」-. Dijo tímidamente el chico, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta...-「¿Como es que habla nuestro idioma?」

「jajaja es como tu lo describiste Yui... Este chico pregunta casi de todo... Será un buen cuenticientífico como tu...」-. Dijo entre risas la mujer identificada como Kyoko.

「Verdad... Tengo fe en el... Shinji ella pueda hablar japonés como nosotros por que ella fue mi compañera de universidad, de recamara para ser más precisos」-. Explicó la madre a su pequeño.

「Asuka, könntest du kommen?」-. Pregunto la madre. **_[Traducción: ¿Asuka puedes venir?]_**

「Ja, Wer sind Sie?」-. Dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba al castaño a los ojos. **_[Traducción: ¿Quienes son ellos?]_**

「Asuka, Sie sind ein Freundin mit seinem Sohn」-. Dijo la madre. **_[Traducción:_** ** _Asuka ellos son una amiga y su hijo]_**

「Asuka, könntest du Japanische Sprachen?」-. Pregunto su madre, Shinji estaba perdido y su madre entendía todo, ella también sabía alemán; esta sorprendida que a la poca edad de 3 años ella la dominará una parte del Japónes.

「Está bien...」-. Dijo la niña ya un poco aburrida, su madre lo noto y miro a uno de los hombres de negro, ellos se dirigían hacia una de las centrales más importantes de Europa... **La rama alemana...**

 _ **Notas del Autor:** Algunos se preguntaran que habré cambiado en los cáps anteriores, pues solo cambie las fechas, había dicho que Kyoko y Yui estaban embarazadas un año antes del Segundo impacto pero es falso, ellas se embarasaron el mismo año de la tragedia, excepto Kyoko, ella quedó embarazada tipo marzo o abril, pero explique que Kyoko fue tiempo después de Yui... De eso si me acordaba xdxdxdxdxd... También cambie lo del segundo impacto de los dinosaurios por la primera gran extinción xD... Cuando lo revise me dio un trigger tremendo xD, otra cosa... De vez en cuando cuando los diálogos sean cortos y estén hablando en otro idiota me lo pensare dos veces en ponerlo en su lengua natal, ya que por ejemplo el alemán ni se me hace difícil por que lo entiendo, pero si me preguntas con el ruso y esas madre me mato xD. _


	4. Prólogo Final

Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme.

 **Contestación de Reviews:**

 _ **Guest:** jajaja lo siento mucho pero no había revisado cuando publique el tercer capitulo :P pero me gusta mucho lo que me dijiste, en serio cada Review de parte de ustedes me da una una emoción enorme, para decirte que estaba con mi grupos de amigos y me puse a revisar que había pasado, cuando leí los review fue demasiado emocionante que por accidente golpee a una de mis amigas xD, menos mal que ella me quiere de lo contrario hubiera muerto xD._

 _ **Onii-chan:** No se si eres Guest pero in de independientemente lo eres o no, me gusto tu review y gracias por lo de que tenia que modificar la categoría, en serio xD, tal vez así atraigo más lectores... XD_

 **En este capítulo intentaré acabar el prólogo por que se siente raro un prólogo tan largo xD, pero como me conosco por lo menos lo llevaré a la actualidad de nuestro protagonista antagonista :3**

Sin mucho más que decir, empezamos con el capítulo...

 **[Amistad]**

La amistad entre personas que acaban de conocerse en muy rara vez se consigue; Esta norma se va haciendo casa vez más dura atrás vez de los años de una persona, no es lo mismo que un adulto haga amistades, ya que son cerrados con el mundo, a excepciones pero son contadas; pero cuando se es un niño, es abierto al mundo por las ganas de aprender, por eso ellos hacen amistades muy rápido aun que con esa misma velocidad las pierden.

Ese es el caso de Shinji a los casi 4 años de edad, que miraba fijamente a una pelirroja jugando con lo que parecía ser unas muñecas, no era la primera vez que veía a una niña jugar con estas, pero era extraño que no tenía nada más que hacer que ver a niña jugar con estas, ya que no se encontraba cerca de su casa, estaba a miles de kilómetros de esta, y solo estaba su madre; incluso con su padre el cual pocas veces lo mimaba, podría estar jugando con el a molestarlo mientras hacía el trabajo que llevaba a casa.

En este momento la chica de pelo rojizo se le quedó mirando, y tomó una de sus muñecas, y se acercó al niño y se las entregó en la mano.

「¿Quieres jugar? Te veo aburrido y eso no es nada bueno」-. Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

「Me gustaría... Pero no me he presentado 」-. Susurró el castaño.

「Oh, bueno mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu...」-. Dijo la pequeña.

「Jajajaja el mío es Shinji Ikari」-. Dijo entre risas por lo que la pequeña también empezó a reír.

Y así ambos pequeños pasaron jugando toda la tarde entre risas, las madres al verlos tan animados solo podían pensar una cosa, serían una gran pareja en el futuro...

「Ara ara, parece que mi princesa encontró a su príncipe」-. Sonrió Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

「¿¡Eh?!」-. Exclamaron ambos pequeños al mismo tiempo, puesto de que se habían metido tanto en el juego que no escucharon cuando ambas madres de las partes mencionadas estaban ya en el cuarto.

「Ja, muy posiblemente... Pero deja que el pequeño Shinji pueda mantener a la pequeña Asuka... 」-. Dijo entre risas Yui Ikari, cosa que no lo tomo muy bien la madre de la pequeña pelirroja.

「¿Pero que cosas dices amiga mía? ¿Por qué Asukita no puede mantener al pequeño Shinji?」-. Pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados la belleza mitad japonesa y mitad alemana.

「Jajaja yo solo estoy poniendo condiciones a su matrimonio Kyoko, no quiero que mi hijo deje un mal ejemplo y que los felices tortolos vivan bien」-. Contestó la castaña entre labios sonrientes.

Y así los días pasaron y los pequeños seguían jugando, y el viaje de ambos japoneses estaba en su punto máximo, un día para regresar a casa, y era el día que se nesecitaba para ir de Alemania a Japón, un vuelo que oscilaba entre 12 a 16 horas.

Ambos pequeños dormían en el mismo cuarto, y en la misma cama, cuando que ambos estaban muy tristes, ya que el castaño que rápidamente se volvió amigo de la pelirroja, y la pelirroja se había encariñado con Shinji, puesto a que a él, siendo hombre, le daba igual jugar con muñecas o peluches toda vez y que fuera jugando con ella no le tomaba ningún problema.

「Shinji... ¿No te puedes quedar conmigo?」-. Pregunto la pelirroja.

「Mama dijo que no... Ya se lo había preguntado...」-. Contestó con mucha tristeza el castaño, ambos estaban de espaldas uno al otro, con lágrimas en los ojos, el ambiente se sentía como si amigos de muchos años no se volverían a ver nunca más.

「Eso es así...」-. Dijo sumida en sus pensamientos la pelirroja, con la voz entre cortada, lista para romperse en llantos.

「Asuka, sabes algo... Me gustan muchos tus coletas...」-. Cambio repentinamente de tema el castaño, el también estaba por romperse en llantos.

「y a mi tu oso de felpa」-. Contestó Asuka mientras se daba la vuelta, mirando la espalda del castaño, debido a esto el castaño también se giro, para quedar frente a frente, ambos estaban con los ojos llorosos pero el pequeñín y la peliroja sostenian las cosas mencionadas entre las manos.

「¿Hacemos una promesa? Intercambiamos las cosas que más nos gustan, y nos las regresamos cuando nos volvamos a ver」-. Dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba el oso de felpa a Asuka y tomaba de su pelo dos coletas muy bonitas que tenían dos canicas rojas en ambos extremos, eran muy lindas.

「¿Es una promesa?」-. Pregunto la pequeña mientras extendía su meñique y lo entrelaza con el del pequeño.

「Es una promesa」-. Afirmó el pequeño.

Y así Yui y Shinji regresaron a Japón, y Shinji llevaba algo muy preciado por el pequeño entre manos, las coletas de aquella chica pelirroja que conocío un mes atrás y que prometió volverla a ver.

Meses y meses pasaron, hasta que una lastimoso evento ocurrió, la madre de Shinji había muerto en una prueba en el trabajo, y en frente de sus ojos, todos en la familia Ikari estaban devastados; pero eso no fue lo peor, Gendo había cambiado luego de la muerte de su esposa, hoy era más frío y distante hasta con su propia familia, y lo uno que quedaba de esta era su hijo, el ya no portaba la misma sonrisa que portaba en el pasado, ahora, en este instante solo usa una máscara forjada por la muerte de la mujer que más amaba.

Los un trimestre paso luego de la muerte de su madre, aun recordaba el funeral que su madre había tenido, y recordaba que la madre de aquella pelirroja había venido expresamente por eso, se alegro un poco cuando lo abrazo, no era la misma calidez que ocurría con su madre pero algo es algo... Creía.

Pero en este momento el se dirigía a casa de sus tíos lejanos por parte de su padre, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y era entendible, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con su madre, pero no entendía por qué su padre no lo había llevado con sus tíos expresamente, pero le dio igual, se propuso a no causarle problemas a su padre y eso significaba tampoco causarle problemas a sus tíos.

Y así el pequeño muy pocas veces miraba a su padre, pero cuando lo miraba eran los mejores días del año, aún que el padre estaba desconcertado, no sabía por qué aquella actitud de parte de su hijo cuando el realmente lo único que quería es que este no le recordará la misma cara de Yui, la mujer que seguía amando hasta su muerte. Debido a esto, Gendo Ikari se iba cada vez más reuniendo más pocas veces con si hijo, el cual cada vez lo entendía mejor, su padre tenía un mayor cargo y lo podía ver menos, pero el se alegraba que tenía el número personal de su padre y lo llamaba 1 o 2 veces por mes para saber de él.

En su cumpleaños recibía las llamadas de su padre, pero en su cumpleaños número 11 ya no recibió la llamada de este, cosa que puso muy triste al castaño, y por medio de que se llevaba muy bien con sus tíos y primos pudo saber de que su padre trabajaba en una organización llamada **[NERV]** y el quería trabajar en esta, para trabajar con su padre y verlo más tiempo así que en una llamada que tenia con su padre le preguntó que podría hacer el castaño para poder entrar a la organización, Gendo se quedó muy intrigado, a tal nivel que le dijo que entrenará peor que un soldado del ejército y estudiara 5 veces más que una persona con un doctorado.

Dicho y hecho, el castaño se volvió todo un sádico sin remedio a la hora del ejercicio y la estructura de su cuerpo cambió radicalmente, puesto a que ahora era más fornido y también era mucho más inteligente, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de sus compañeros de clases, no era un chico que a simple vista sobresaliera pero, cuando convivías con el se sabía von certeza que el castaña era muy bueno y amable, un poco guapo y era inteligente, por lo que aveces llamaba la atención de ciertas chicas, pero el las rechazaba alegando a que todavía no estaba preparado para ese tipo de compromisos.

Cuando tenía 14 años recibió un paquete de parte de su tío, lo que al parecer era una entrada a aquella organización en la que trabaja su padre, una invitación a **[NERV]** Japón.

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _Perdón si me tarde mucho, pero es que estaba en una semana ocupada y pues casi no podía avanzar en el fic, por lo que me propuse hacerlo de una buena vez en la mañana, para que aquellos que no haya contestado reviews pues en el próximo capítulo lo haré, no se preocupen, saben que agradezco mucho sus reviews._

 _Y bueno chicos, creo que como ya saben... El prólogo de 6k de palabras termino, si siento que falta algo de estructurar o algo más, pues lo haré en forma de flash back :P_

 _Muchas gracias por leer el cap, aquí me despido de ustedes._


	5. 1-1 Amor paternal

**Disclaimer:** _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 **Disculpas a mis amados lectores.**

Como saben son más de 2 meses en los que no subía un fic, pues ya he terminado de toda una aventura toda loca así que ya puedo dedicarme a escribir fics más seguido... Siento no poder contestar sus reviews pero me da mucha pereza ahorita que estoy en el teléfono xD, así que lo haré en el otro capítulo xD.

 _Sin mucho más que decir empezamos con el fic..._

 **[ _Tren, línea 4-A-2, dirección Tokyo-3_ ]**

Nuestro castaño, como todo un prodigio innato escuchaba música mientras utilizaba las líneas del tren, aun que le daba un poco de miedo el hecho de que el tren estaba principalmente vacío, cosa que no era muy común para la hora que era, debería de ser hora pico, supuestamente.

A decir verdad le agradaba que no hubiera mucha gente, así podía ir sentado en uno de los asientos laterales y podía observar el paisaje contrario, en especial un tramo por el cual ya habían pasado, un tramo que para cualquiera hubiera sido dolorosa, era nada más que las ruinas de **[Tokyo-1]** de las cuales se perdieron en el segundo impacto, pero a Shinji le parecía bastante genial, le recordaba que no tenía que jugar con los poderes de la naturaleza y le recordaba lo pequeño que este era a comparación de las fuerzas catástroficas que era la naturaleza.

Con esto en mente, y con un paisaje que tenia cierto encanto para el, se puso a pensar para que su padre lo había llamado, si bien era cierto que su "amoroso" padre no lo había visitado hace más de 8 años atrás, no podía imaginarse tan siquiera como le había cambiado el rostro a este, puesto a que se supondría que ya estaba viejo.

Entee tanta vuelta que le daba a sus hipotesis, final mente llegó al destino la magnífica cuidad de **[Tokyo-3]** pero había algo muy raro en esta, no había ni una tan sola alma en pena en las calles, no se escuchaba ni el ruido de una mosca, pero podía observar los carteles de señalizado cambiar de color y diciendo advertencia.

Creamy que podría ser debido a el, puede que Shinji haya sido un loko sin remedios pero definitivamente respetaba la ley por lo tanto no podría ser considerado, había otra razón debajo de esta...

「 _¿Podría ser que, mi padre tiene tanta influencia que me preparo un desfile?_ 」

Shinji podría ser estúpido, demaciado estúpido cuando se trataba de analizar la vida y el razonamiento de otras personas en algunos casos, por eso nunca estaba seguro si bromeaban con el o lo decían en serio.

Luego de no ver a ningún alma en pena por ninguna calle saco una carta que una chica le había mandado, solicitando específicamente que el viniera desde su cómodo hogar situado en las afueras de Tokyo-2 a Tokyo-3.

En la carta, contenía una postal ademas de unos papeles, la postal era muy... Como decirlo... Sugestiva, era una chica de media edad, entre sus 22 a 25 años de edad, era muy hermosa con un hermoso pelo morado, no era morado sino más bien un violeta azulado que se veía hermoso, su tes era entre trigueña y blanca y además que esta dejaba caer sus hermosos pechos sobre un una blusa sin mangas, la imagen estaba genial, esta era una de las mejores cosas que pensaba que su padre le podría haber dado, y además tenía un corazon dibujado a mano, así que realmente no se podría quejar por la foto.

Luego de ver que no había nada más en la carta, pues se dispuso a caminar por las calles de Tokyo-3 puesto a que no había nada se dispuso a entrar a una tienda que estaba cerca y se robo un jugo de cactus con zumo de naranja y unos chips, luego de haber tomado los productos y haberse dado cuenta que no había ninguna cámara filmando, se dispuso a seguir sin rumbo por las desoladas calles de Tokyo-3.

Por un momento creyó haber visto una figura de una hermosa chica de su edad, con unos ojos rojos muy hermosos que tomaron toda su atención que no pudo observar el cuerpo de esta.

Mientras caminaba aún consumiendo lo que había robado hace unos momentos, el chico se percató que unos helicoptero que parecía algún modelo **VOLT** antes de la tercera guerra mundial.

Pasó otro helicoptero, y otro, y otro más, definitivamente no era un ejercicio de entrenamiento común, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte aire por su espalda, un fuerte sonido ensordecedor pasó a la par suya, no era nada más y nada menos que un misil balístico.

Cuando llegó a percatarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir solo puedo ver una explosión casi enfrente de sus narices, pero el solo siguió comiendo sus chips, y posteriormente tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

Luego de seguir caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero por alguna razón podía ver que los helicopteros en formación retrocedian poco a poco, por lo que de la nada un gigante con una figura humanoide apareció frente sus ojos oculares, cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, cuando veía que un punto azul se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el, pues siguió con su camino mientras seguía comiendo chips con su adorado jugo, cuando el auto estaba cerca derrapo haciendo un drifting perfecto, quedando perpendicularmente hacia el y de pronto la puerta se abrió ante el.

La hermosa chica de media edad de la postal era la que se encontraba abriéndole la puerta, solo que esta vez traía puesto un hermoso vestido de una sola parte, también, sin mangas al igual que la camisa de la postal.

「¡Entra en este momento!」

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro como por arte de magia en el carro, aun no soltaba sus chips y su jugo.

La chica antes de que terminará se cerrar la puerta del auto ya había arrancado como si su vida dependiera de ellos, Shinji a pesar de que estaba muy asustado, seguía comiendo sus chips y su jugo.

Un silencio medio incómodo se formó entre la atmósfera, la hermosa chica lo noto e intento entablar conversación.

「¿Tienes algunas preguntas que hacerme no? Como lo que esta pasando y esas cosas ¿verdad?」

Shinji solo tomo una chip y pues la metió en su boca, mastico, tomo u. Poco más de jugo.

「Realmente no... Pero no logro entender nada de lo que está pasando en este momento, solo puedo concluir algo, que sea lo que esta pasando es genial...」

La chica solo sintió como una gota de sudor paso por su frente.

「Eres muy... Extraño pero ya que, la mayoría son así, por lo que me presentaré, Misato Katsuragi」

「Shinji Ikari, Shinji para que se sienta más cómoda ¿Katsuragi-san?」

「No te preocupes, Misato solamente」

La incomoda atmósfera que se había formado dentro del auto se disminuyo, Shinji siguió comiendo y le ofreció un poco a Misato por lo que gustosa del modo del chico era extraño, pero compartía con las personas, significaba que el chico tomaba rápidamente confianza y que era sociable.

Tiempo después Shinji empezó a observar por la ventana...

「Misato, ¿Es normal que los helicopteros se retiren de su formación?」

Misato se tardo en reaccionar, cuando lo pensó bien.

「¡Mierda! ¡Una bomba N2!」

Cuando menos sintieron el auto en el que iban empezó a surfear por el aire. Luego de varios intentos por intentar poner el vehículo en sus cuatro ruedas, se dieron cuenta de que no se movía para nada, luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, Shinji traía consigo unas 4 baterías de carros que estaban volcados.

Luego de ponerse a salvo y seguir con su camino Misato se percató que su hermoso vestido de una sola pieza, en el cual la mayoría de lo que le había sobrado de su salario se había roto de algunas partes, y definitivamente no le harían un reembolso por mal uso de ese, eso la hizo ponerse de muy mal humor.

「¡Shinji!」

「¿Si? Estoy a la par suya si no lo recuerda, no hay para gritar... ¡Ahhhh, mis papitas, dejé las papitas en el piso!」

「Dejando de lado tus papitas... ¿Cómo hiciste que el carro se moviera sin gasolina y nada más con 4 baterías?」

「No se si lo sabias pero, la mayoría de los carros luego de la tercera guerra mundial son híbridos, significa que trabajan mitad gasolina y mitad energía, o al menos eso es lo que la gente cree, realmente solo ocupan energía, y cuando la batería está por acabarse, el motor de combustión se enciende, así genera un poco de energía cinética para que el carro no baje su velocidad pero al mismo tiempo está cargando la batería, cuando la batería está cargada, el motor de combustion se apaga y los motores eléctricos siguen funcionando... Lo único que hice fue aumentar la cantidad de energía eléctrica del carro, tal vez con eso podemos llegar a nuestro destino... 」

「¿sabes a donde vamos?」

「¿No vamos al trabajo de mi padre? Mi tío me contó que el trabajo de mi padre era muy importante y que por eso no podía verme, al menos antes me llamaba una vez al año, al parecer su trabajo incremento」

「 _¿Como puede ser que este chico le tenga tanto a precio a su padre? Conociendo al comandante como es de frío con las personas y como es su personalidad..._ 」

「Pero sabes, me sentiría mucho más seguro en cualquier lugar, excepto dentro de este carro, manejas muy agresivo, aun me pregunto como... ¡Oah! ¿¡Misato lo haces a propósito verdad!?」

Luego de entrar por un túnel subterráneo, el automóvil por fin se detuvo, pero una base se empezó a desplazar, al cabo de poco tiempo Shinji pudo apreciar una de las vistas más hermosas que pudo haber visto, la cuidad de Tokyo-3 invertida, con un hermoso lago cristalino debajo, también pudo observar que se encontraban en un tipo de cueva, por lo que llamó mucho más la atención del castaño.

Una hora había pasado desde que la base que los llevó a su destino había parado completamente, Shinji sabía que Misato se había perdido, era obvio, primero se le quedaba viendo al pobre mapa con una cara muy angustiada, y segundo, estaba seguro que ya había pasado por lo menos 3 veces en el lugar en el que se encontraba actualmente.

Luego de unos pocos paso un ascensor se abrió, de este salio una mujer rubia, era alta como Misato, sus pechos eran proporcionales a sus curvas, era toda una belleza, aun que Shinji se dio cuenta que no era un rubio natural, se podía notar que era tinte, ya que Shinji pudo notar un milímetro de un color café, no se notaba a simple vista como había creído, pero Shinji era bastante serio con los pequeños detalles.

「Te dije que dejaras eso de ir a traer al tercer niño en las manos de la rama de inteligencia, estamos en una situación de emergencia y tu no haces nada, además de causarle más problemas a los demás」

Misato tenía lágrimas en los ojos, solo abrazo a la rubia y se limpio con la bata blanca que esta traía puesta, aún que realmente solo llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza, como los escolares y la bata por encima.

「¿Así que tu eres el tercer niño? Ritsuko Akagi, Jefa de la rama de Investigación de NERV Tokyo-3」

「No se quien rayos sea el tercer niño pero... Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari... 」-Ninguna de las dos pudo escuchar lo último que dijo, pero efectivamente había dicho algo, por que este había movido los labios.

「Casi no tenemos tiempo, por lo que Misato, regresa a un puesto, y Shinji acompañame」

「No, ni lo sueñes Rits, voy con ustedes」

「Nunca puedes hacer lo que te piden ¿Verdad? Bueno, eres una terca, así que ven con nosotros」

Dhinji no quería morir entre medio del parloteo de más dos hermosas mujeres que iban enfrente de él, por lo que se limitó a seguirlas.

Al cabo de un tiempo entraron en un aula oscura, muy oscura, solo podía ver algunas luces detrás de unas enormes pantallas de vidreo que simulaban ser paredes, cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron de la nada.

「Bienvenido a NERV Shinji, este de aquí es la unidad Multi-Propósito Evangelion 01」

「Oh, que genial... O eso diría normalmente, en estos momentos estoy un poco ciego, bueno, mientras recupero el sentido de la vista, para que me llamaron entonces...¿? 」

「Es para que tu la pilotees... 」-Dijo un señor ya avanzado de edad, Shinji lo reconoció de inmediato, de todos modos era el padre que no había visto hace más de 6 años, y de cuya vos no había escuchado hace 4 años.

「¿En serio? Sinceramente aceptaría pero en estos momentos nisiquiera se como manejarla...」

「¿Oh? Así que este es el nuevo piloto, el tercer niño, así que no es más que una gallina después de todo...」

Era un chico casi de su edad, su pelo era azulado, Shinji solo se le quedó mirando de forma muy extraña, después de todo el chico estaba en uno de los andamios.

「Jajajaja, un placer, mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, y pues no es que sea una gallina, pero... _No soy tan estúpido para pilotear algo que acabo de_ _conocer_... Asumo por tu traje, que eres un piloto, por lo que no tiene ningún sentido lo que la señita Akagi menciono... Que estaba en estado de alerta, por lo que puedo asumir de que eres un piloto provisional, o que eres alguien el cual su trasero fue pateado por el monstruo gigante con forma humanoide de allá afuera verdad...」

En ese momento la cara de arrogancia del chico peliazul se desmoronó por una de ira.

「Efectivamente como dices Shinji, 2 de nuestros pilotos cayeron ya en combate...」-Dijo Misato.

「Mmm, ya veo, significa que cada piloto solo se puede "meter" en un robot gigante como este, gracias a que el chico peliazul sin nombre está casi que en perfectas condiciones... Por lo que puedo asumir que los otros 2npilotos están en estado crítico... Que mal por ustedes, pero... Tendría que hablar con el señor de allá arriba en privado... 」

Nadie se opuso ante la sugerencia del chico, se notaba que el chico tenía un intelecto fuera de la media, después de todo logró reunir muchos puntos con muy poca información, definitivamente el tendría que trabajar rara la sección de inteligencia de NERV.

Shinji caminaba escoltado por Misato y Ritsuko, Misato al parecer era la jefe de mando y Ritsuko era la jefa de investigación, además de hacerla de enfermera, por lo que era una doctora sin lugar a dudas.

Entraron a la sala, allí se encontraba su padre y un señor al lado, al cual conocia muy bien.

「Buenas tardes, Padre, Dr. Fuyutsuki, gracias por ese breve momento」

「Así que me conoces... 」

「¿Quien no conocería a semejante eludito en el campo de la Genética... Seria todo un desperdicio si no hubiera leído todas sus investigaciones... Bueno padre, por lo que puedo ver, nesecitas que pilotee una nave desconcida para mi, intentare no decir por qué tengo que ser yo, porvlo que puedo deducir solo pueden ser adolescentes, con ciertas características, no tiene que ser inteligentes, el chico peliazul lo confirmó, por lo que no seguiré indagando, así que... Cual será mi paga para hacer semejante tarea...」

Todos estaban impactados por las palabras del muchacho, había lanzado muchas cartas sobre la mesa de negocios, el tenía la ventaja sobre todo, el sabía lo que el valía, por lo que muy fácilmente podría manipularlos si el quisiera.

「Bueno, ya que tengo muchos años de no verte veo que te has convertido en todo un rebelde... ¿Que es lo que quieres?」

「No pido nada, además de dinero y un poco de privilegios, primero, puedo decir que no soy el único piloto, por lo que solo piloteare si es de máxima urgencia como es en este momento, segundo, quiero trabajar mientras no piloteo como un ayudante de la Dr. Akagi, tercero, no quiero nada que ver con los entrenamientos, confío plenamente en mis capacidades físicas, aunque podrían tomar los datos de como piloteo como base de referencia, sino los hace felices, solo quiero pruebas cada 6 meses... Cuarto... No quiero ir a la escuela... Quinto, quiero el mismo salario que el tuyo... Después de todo... Solo pasare trabajando...」

Todos estaban con la cara en el piso, el salario del comandante debía ser enorme, y todas las condiciones era casi perfectas, el comandante solo asintió, el castaño solo sonrió y salto sobre su padre con un abrazo que parecía ser muy fraternal...

Luego Shinji después de haberlo abrazado, solo se paró y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa muy brillante en su cara...

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _hola chicos, llegaron al final de este cap, puede que el final sea un coco acelerado pero... A poco se esperaban más pilotos de Evas, a que no se lo esperaban, quienes serán los otros dos que están en coma...? Como se llamara el chico peliazul... Pues no lo se... Bueno si se pero no les voy a decir... Bye bye_


	6. 1-2 Masoquismo

Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme.

 ** _Contestación de Reviews:_**

 _ **Haruzafiro:** Ja... En srrio me gusta que me dejes reviews... Tu comentarios me alegran el día y me gusta que trates de enter el camino que llevare en el fic, después de todo, yo también soy así... En conclusión... Cásate conmigo por favor xD, bueno en srrio me alegra el día... No te preocupes por las identidades de los pilotos, después de todo... Todo ya esta muy bien pensado para darte el hype más grande que pueda darte... Solo para darte una pista... _**No todo es color de rosas**.

 _ **:** hey que tal, me gusta que dejes reviews en mi fic, y por cierto sigo leyendo tu fic, puede que no deje review por que soy muy vago, pero en srrio me gusta la trama que les vas dando, solo espero no confundir en un futuro mi nombre con el tuyo... Ya que aniber y anibal son muy parecidos xD._

 _ **Onii-chan:** hola que tal, me alegro que te guste el fic, sabes que en la versión para computadora no puedo ver nunca name y solo me tira guest xD? Pues bueno, me alegro que sigas leyendo el fic, incluso luego de 2 meses de casi inactividad._

 _Sin mucho más que decir, espero que les guste este cap, así que... Comenzamos con el hype._

 **[Hangar Subterráneo, NERV Japón, Tokyo-3]**

Un chico de pelo castaño se estaba preparando para el abordaje en lo que parecía ser su nuevo trabajo, pilotar un maldito robot gigante con forma humanoide, la Dra. Akagi le llamaba Eva 01, aun que aún no sabía por qué lo habían metido en una capsula en forma de pildora, luego lo entiendo ya que esta se movió de forma brusca hacia abajo, la fuerza G en ese momento pudo ser percibida, Shinji al ser su primera vez (r7w7r) lo tomó como si fuera una montaña rusa, luego de que esta parara, un líquido viscoso (.-.) empezó a salir por debajo de la capsula, Shinji pensó que las personas en el puente de mando, intentaban matarlo por ahogamiento, Shinji intento respirar una gran bocanada de aire para poder sobrevivir unos minutos más.

「 _No te preocupes Ikari-kun, es un líquido que te permite respirar, es solo para establecer una mejor conexión con el piloto_ 」

La doctora habiendo explicado la funcionalidad de este líquido extraño, pensó en todas las aplicaciones que este tendría si podía obtener un poco más de información de parte de los altos mandos, luego de esto, Shinji siguió las órdenes de la doctora y dejó que el líquido extraño entrará por sus pulmones, hasta cierto punto, esta sensación no era desconocida para el joven, sino más bien se sentía como si estuviera otra vez en el vientre de su madre.

「 _Shinji, Aquí Misato... La comandante Misato al habla, bueno tu función es derrotar al monstruo gigante que observamos cuando te fui a recoger_ 」

「Ja, como esperas a que venza a ese monstruo si dejo a 2 pilotos en el hospita piloto sin oportunidad de poder pelear en este momento」

 _「¡Ten fe maldito niño de pacotilla!」_

「¡¿A quien le dices pacotilla, vieja amargada?!」

「 _¡Quieren calmarse!_ 」

Y la pequeña discusión que ambos tenían cesó de inmediato, puesto que era la doctora la cual siempre se le veía tranquila había alzado su voz.

「 _Ya que pararon, Shinji piensa en moverte y el robot se moverá, puede que te cueste un poco pero iras tomándole practica mientras el tiempo avance_ 」

Shinji movió un pie, eso fue genial, el robot se movía como el quería que se moviera, de pronto movió otra pierna y casi aplasta a un operador de campo, puesto que Misato y la doctora le habían dicho que era para acelerar el crecimiento del muchacho, y además se le haría más fácil a este a lo hora de combatir contra el monstruo; Shinji se coloco en la plataforma de lanzamiento, cuando menos lo espero sintió que toda la piel de su cara se estaba saliendo de su ser; la gravedad se multiplico por mucho, pero para nuestro pequeño castaño esto no era nada...

Shinji miro como las pantallas a su alrededor de él habían cambiado y empezaron a transmitir en vivo lo que estaba pasando afuera del robot gigante, lo que mas sorprendía a Shinji fue que el robot casi tenia la altura de un edificio con mas de 15 pisos de altura; Shinji logró mover otro pie, y empezó a caminar, se sentía como si no tuviera que esforzarse para poder caminar, se sentía como si caminara en la luna, bueno no es que el lo haya sentido, pero en las películas se miraba así...

「 _Shinji veo que vas caminando poco a poco, intenta mover tus brazos y tu cabeza para ambos lados_ 」

Comunico la doctora, pero ella por dentro realmente se estaba muriendo del miedo, el muchacho no tenia ni 5 minutos y ya había logrado hacer lo que sus 4 pilotos en base no lograron hacer en menos de 6 meses, realmente el había nacido para hacer un piloto de EVA.

Shinji hizo caso al consejo de la doctora, puesto que se sentía como si el robot fuera el mismo, y el fuera la conciencia de este; ademas el sentimiento dentro de la cabina era asqueroso pero cálido a la vez.

「 _¡Shinji a tus 3, el ángel se acerca hacia ti!_ 」

Shinji no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando ya había recorrido una distancia de 50 metros hacia delante, cuando se giro pudo ver como el ángel casi le arrancaba la cabeza con lo que parecía ser un arpón dentro de su brazo, pero luego de meditarlo un poco se cuestiono...

「¿¡Como mierdas sera eso un ángel, Misato!?¿¡Acaso eres ciega!?」

Misato solo tenia un vena punzante en su frente, este niño le daba muchos problemas; lo bueno era que el muchacho estaba asalvo, ya que sigui las ordenes que esta le había dictado.

「Misato, nesecito informacion de ese bastardo; no puedo estar esquivando los golpes de ese desgraciad-OO」

Shinji acababa de ser herido con el arpón que el **Ángel** tenia dentro de su brazo; el dolor que este sintió fue tan fuerte como cuando el en sus travesuras salia lastimado, esto paso a hacer un muy mal royo.

「 _Shinji, ten cuidado por favor; cada golpe y cada herida que recibas mientras pilotees cambien lo sentirás, y eso sera mucho mayor entre mas alto sea el indice de sincronizacíon_ 」

Shinji muy por dentro quería matar a ambas señoritas las cuales les estaban dando ordenes y consejo, para el seria mucho mejor si ellas le dieran la informacion con tiempo.

「Veo que son... Idiotas... No seria mejor que esas cosas melas dijeran antes de que sucedan... Pero ahora lo importante es, necesito información sobre el **Ángel** no puedo luchar contra algo que ni siquiera conozco y solo puedo deducir que una de las armas principales de este angelito de allí serán sus arpones HIJOS DE PUTAAAA...」

Shinji fue herido otra vez por uno de estos, al parecer parecían mas espadas largas, se podían extender casi igual que los brazos de el **Ángel;** con la única diferencia que estos brazos cada vez que salían expulsados fuera del brazo se tornaban desde un azul intenso hasta un morado casi que oscuro; ya había recibido uno de color azul y este no le dolió tanto como el que acababa de recibir que era color morado; ademas al parecer el **Ángel** necesitaba entre mas poderoso el arpón que sacaba, mas tiempo dentro de el brazo tenia que pasar.

Por ahora nuestro castaño se encontraba detrás de una de las edificaciones, y estaba un poco separada de estas, podría ser el caso en el que el arpon supere la anchura del edificio y es castaño al estar detrás de este recibiría un gran daño; y por supuesto, el no era ningún masoquista.

Shinji pudo encontrar un arma entre la armadura del robot, en el antebrazo de este había una protuberancia que parecía ser la funda, este sin dudarlo lo retiro de esta, por lo menos se podría defender con esto.

「 _Shinji, ese es el cuchillo vibratorio; me imagino que ya sabes como se usa... Y Shinji yo lo siento mucho, no tenemos ninguna información sobre el ángel, por cierto tu indice de sincronizacíon es del 66,045% por lo que es muy alto; hasta hora tienes el récord de sincronizacíon por lo que yo se que tu puedes, ¡Animo!_ 」

Shinji ahora si se sentía muy decepcionado, habían muchas cosas que necesitaba para pelear decentemente, pero por lo menos tenia un cuchillo que al parecer utilizaba teoría de cuerdas; ahora solo faltaba comprobar si este podría cortar uno de los arpones del **Ángel** ; no paso mucho tiempo cuando el ángel se lanzo contra Shinji como si no hubiera un mañana, Shinji pudo proveer como el monstruo frente a el lo atacaría; por lo que activo el modo vibratoria del cuchillo y paro en seco el arpón de su enemigo; poco a poco este lo iba deslizando hacia la parte que había contacto con el brazo del monstruo; esto no era lo mas fácil el mundo, pero el EVA tenia la suficiente fuerza para contra restar la del monstruo; Shinji sin pensarlo desactivo el modo vibratorio y lo volvió a encender, en ese momento; lo que parecía ser el arpón del **Ángel** salio disparado y quedo anclado en un edificio; el **Á** **ngel** gritaba de agonía; se podía observar como un liquido rojizo morado salia por lo que parecía estar anclado al arpón.

 **[Dentro de NERV]**

Todos en el centro de mando estaban aliviados; le habían causado un daño enorme al **Ángel** que se retorcía y sus gritos se podían escuchar incluso bajo un kilómetro que era donde se suponía que estaba el cuartel general; Misato no sabia como había hecho el castaño para lograr semejante hazaña pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **[Tokyo-3]**

Shinji luego del grito quedo aturdido; pero solo pudo reaccionar cuando el otro brazo del **Ángel** lo tomo por la cabeza, y en una de las pantallas se podía observar; como una luz iba de azul hacia un morado mas profundo que la oscuridad; solo los ángeles y demonios sabia que ocurriría con este castaño.

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _Hola chicos, siento haberme retrasado en esta entrega; y espero que les guste este capitulo; estoy pensando dividir la pelea entres capítulos si les soy sincero; me gustaría detallar mas que de manera superficial la batalla; creo que esto definirá mas o menos un concepto nuevo creado por mi; o por lo menos eso creo :3_


	7. 1-3 Locura

**_Disclaimer_** : _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 **Aclaración:** Yo, su querido escritor se confundio de documento a la hora de cargar el archivo del capítulo 6 así que ya lo pueden ir a leer :3

 ** _Contestación de Reviews:_**

 **:** _Hey, gracias por leerme, en serio, es más si debería decir hay una historia que me gusto un montón tuya pero creo que ya no la sigues D'x pero ya que, no pero en serio me gusta que te me dejes reviews por lo menos para saber que es lo que estaba pasando :D_

 **Kyuby1:** _Que bien saber de ti, pues como explicaba estoy trabajando desde el teléfono por lo que se me complica ir viendo los errores que tengo de redacción y todo eso, pero prometo compensarlo, ahora o mañana editaré los capítulos para que no hayan ese tipo de problemas que a nadie le gustan :3_

 _Sin mucho que más agregar... Empezamos con el Hype._

* * *

 **[Cuidad de Tokyo-3, Edificios de Defensa]**

Nuestro se castaño se encuentra acorralado, en este momento está siendo levantado por la cabeza del **_EVA_** , ya no puede más, sus brazos no le responden, lo único que puede ver es como una luz va cambiando de color, y el sabe lo que significa.

Será un dolor intenso, sabe que el **Angel** tiene las intenciones de matarlo, de aniquilarlo como una cucaracha que acaba de salir de la seguridad de su escondite; El salario que le iban a pagar nisiquiera valía la pena para soportar tanto dolor, tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Shinji al ver que su **EVA** no le respondia, lo único que podía hacer era nada más y nada menos que pensar.

« _Vamos Shinji, piensa en una manera para bajar la sincronizacíon, ya escuchaste, entre más baja sea esta menos te dolerán los golpes... Pero en este momento no puedo hacer nada... Aun que puedo intentar eso en este momento, es mucho mejor que morir por un dolor ajeno..._ »

En ese mismo momento el castaño se levantó de su asiento y tomó todo el impulso que pudo, su cabeza se estrelló contra los paneles de control que el Eva tenía, el chico había quedado inconsciente.

 **[NERV, Puente de Mando]**

La doctora Akagi se encontraba monitoreando los sentidos del chico, en ese momento todos miraron alarmados la cámara interna del **EVA** , el chico había quedado inconsciente por el mismo, y eso no era todo, su sincronizacion había caído del 66.207% a un únicamente 7.35% que era casi al borde de la desconexion del **EVA**.

En las cámaras exteriores se podía observar como el **Angel** tomó ventaja del **EVA** , este estaba siendo perforado por este, la cabeza del Eva estaba siendo literalmente destripada contra el edificio, es más, incluso el edificio en donde el **Angel** se apoyaba fue hecho añicos.

Todos estaba consternados con el poder de aquel ser que a penas y sabían una pizca de lo que deberían de saber para luchar contra este, eso no es todo, mandaron aún crío a hacer el papel de adulto en donde no lo tenía que ser, lo mandaron al matadero.

Es lo que todos creían, el **Angel** al ver que ya no había movimiento alguno del **Eva** , la única cosa que se había intentado acercarsele para hacerle daño, lo soltó y siguió su camino que no era de extrañar, la base de **NERV Tokyo-3**.

Todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que podría pasar, algunos incluso estaba en shock al ver que el monstruo se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

「 _Doctora... Doctora... Me... ¿Escuchan?_ 」

「¿¡Shinji!? Que rayos, pensé que te habías muerto con esos ataques」

Contestó la comandante en jefe de operaciones, ella era la más preocupada por el chico, después de todo ella era había sido su verdugo, literalmente ella había sido quien lo había matado, según ella.

「Misato, este no es el momento de estar gritandole a la gente ¿Si? Bueno, nesecito hablar con la doctora rápidamente... Ve a buscarla」

Misato corría de un extremo del puente para buscar a la doctora que se encontraba atónita, al ver que ella no respondia a lo que castaño estaba esperando ella solo la cargo como una princesa, esto podía ser interpretado como una escena yuri.

Solo se podía ver como la doctora se fijaba en Misato, esa mirada que ella tenía sobre la comandante en jefe era única, pero todo el sueño bello y hermoso tiene que terminar, ¿Y que mejor que nada menos que con una Misato tirando al piso a la doctora para que se le pase el shock?

「Ritsuko, Shinji nesecita algo urgentemente, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando, esto depende de nuestro futuro」

「Aveces puedes ser realmente molesta cuando te lo propones ¿Verdad?」

「Ja ¿Sino quien lo haría de gratis como yo?」

Las dos a pesar del problema que estaba pasando en ese momento no pudieron evitar soltar una risa, habían habido muchos años en los cual ellos habían sido amigas, pero nunca había habido una risa tan sincera como ésta.

「¿Shinji, me escuchas?」

「 _Fuerte y claro doctora, solo dígame como reseteo al_ _ **EVA** , al parecer hay un montón de mensajes de alerta en la pantalla, uno de ellos me dice que las cámaras exteriores ya no funcionan, por lo que nesecito que Misato me guíe, luchare a ciegas._」

Todos en el puente de mando estaban en un shock muy merecido, acaso este chico incluso regresaba de la muerte para poder salvarlos, eso era lo que muchos pensaban, definitivamente era uno de los mejores pilotos que tenían ¿Acaso su convicción era tan fuerte?

「Yo seré tus ojos Shinji, no te preocupes confía en mi」

Dijo Misato con una sonrisa nostálgica, estas eran aquellas pruebas de amistad que se realizaban cuando uno a aun estaba en el instituto, dejarte caer en los brazos de tus amigos eran una de las pruebas básicas.

「 _Además nesecito que suban la sensibilidad del sonido del **EVA** , no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a Misato, y doctora empiezo ya con el reseteo por favor_」

Ers cierto, Shinji sabía que desde la posición en la que el estaba, solo habían como máximo 2 kilómetros hacia la base, tenía que apurarse o sino el ángel llegaría rápidamente y aniquilaria a todos adentro.

「Al parecer el reseteo termina en unos 30 segundo Shinji, el ángel llegará aquí en alrededor de 2 minutos con la velocidad actual」

Misato necesitaba distracciones, y que mejor papel que ese que las propias fuerzas armadas de Japón que se encontraban en el puente de mando; ella corrió como si no hubiera un mañana al cual apegarse, sabia que los viejos de las **UNS** les ayudarían, pues que a que su orgullo había quedado pisoteado mientras intentaban parar al **Ángel** con minas N2.

「Generales, necesito su ayuda con urgencia; el sistema del **EVA** tardará alrededor de 30 segundos para el reinicio, por lo que pido que distraigan al **Ángel** unos 45 segundos para que las actividades con el **EVA** continúen」

los tres militares estaban en stock, pensaron que ya no podían ser de ayuda después de todo, pero si la comandante de operaciones se lo estaba pidiendo, era por que realmente estaban necesitados, ademas, para ellos esta era su oportunidad de brillar aunque sea un poco.

「Haremos lo que podamos, comandante Katsuragi」

 **[Dentro del EVA]**

Shinji estaba siguiendo con mucho cuidado las instrucciones que la doctora le estaba dando, definitivamente el necesitaba dar "ciertas" recomendaciones para el uso de **EVAs** por que en serio, acaso tenían la mejor tecnología del mundo y apenas sabían algo de estrategia básica ¿Acaso es es posible?

Shinji se encontraba modificando ciertos códigos del panel de control del **EVA** definitivamente el necesitaba hacerle muchas mejoras a este código, y lo mejor de todo es que lo conocía muy bien, no por nada había leído la todos los libros que su madre y padre dejaron en la casa abandonada, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí, ademas siempre cargaba uno cuando iba de paseo con sus amigos de la infancia.

Shinji se encontraba tecleando a toda maquina, ademas de que mientras digitaba, con la otra mano se encontraba calibrando los valores mínimos para el reseteo, incluso la doctora estaba un poco abrumada por la velocidad del muchacho, después de todo, incluso la super-computadora cuántica que se encontraba en la base centra de **NERV** tenia problemas para calibrar de esa manera; pero lo mejor que pasaba en su cabeza era, este sera uno de mis discípulos después de todo... Y tiene un gran potencial.

Shinji termino la secuencia básica de inicio, y lo único que faltaba era lo que la doctora y Misato le habían dicho desde un inicio, fuerza de voluntad, aquello que mueve la conciencia y mente humana, aquella cosa que nos vuelve humanos, que supera las capacidades probabilisticas y que se podría llamar uno de los mejores dones dados por los dioses, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se le pone enfrente a una especie que lo único que quiere es la supervivencia de esta.

El castaño estaba teniendo muchos problemas, al parecer solo una parte minúscula funcionaba de la cámara, pero algo extraño estaba pasando, podía oír el flujo del aire, definitivamente los sensores del **EVA** estaban bien calibrados, esto es lo que el quería desde un inicio, lo mejor es que la sinfonía del aire componía al rededor del **EVA** como un flujo de agua a través de rocas sonoras, era precioso; Shinji solo podía seguir las ordenes que la doctora le había dicho, mirar si todo estaba corriendo correctamente, y este era el momento para la venganza del castaño, hacerlo pasar por tan horrible situación; Shinji sin pensarlo con lo poco que podía ver amplio la imagen en la pantalla e intentaba enfocar lo máximo posible de la cámara.

「Doctora Akagi ¿Es posible superponer imágenes de las cámaras de la cuidad en la pantalla para crear una imagen virtual?」

「 _Claro pero tomara un poco de de tiempo, los operadores tendrán que hacerlo a mano después de todo; dame unos 15 segundos, para mientras intenta llamar la atención del **Ángel** en un minuto aproximadamente harás contacto con el, y ten cuidado, al parecer unos **V-Tol 34J** Bombardearan la zona con misiles para detener el paso mientras te acostumbras._」

«Ahora si maldito infeliz, después de todo, son ordenes; no se puede hacer nada... Lo mejor sera que te mate en un instante, que no lo veas venir... No no no... Esa es una pésima idea, creo que el maldito debería de sufrir, creo que tienen conciencia »

 **[Proximidades de NERV, Tokyo-3]**

Aviones bombarderos se encontraban en posición para bombardear a un monstruo gigante, pero eso no era la táctica esta vez, sino mas bien, bombardear el suelo para que este quedara atrapado o por lo menos se le dificultara el paso, la cuestión era hacer tiempo para que esto funcionara.

Los aviones tomaron una formación de enjambre, y dejaban caer bombas de impacto neutro que generaba una gran onda expansiva, en algunos lugares se agrietaba el suelo, luego venia otro avión y lanzaba un misil solo para crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que el **Ángel** quedara atascado en este, pero era inútil, apenas y habían conseguido 5 segundos de los 45 que debían conseguir.

Estaban en problemas, los aviones ademas de bombardear el suelo empezaron a bombardear al mismo **Ángel** para ver si podían hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero nada, parecía un monolito que no se movería por nada del mundo.

Pero estaba funcionando, ya habían conseguido 10 segundos, un poco mas y esto estaría de lujo, el suelo se veía temblar de nuevo, pero no era debido a las bombas, se veía una figura casi del mismo tamaño que el monstruo, seguía avanzando mucho mas rápido, se venia que iba con velocidades arriba por los 400 km/h para que rompiera las ventanas reforzadas de los edificios, lo que menos esperaron es que el **EVA** le propinara un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara al **Ángel** sacándolo del agujero en el que estaba e incluso mandándolo a volar unos 40 metros de donde estaban, y eso no fue todo el **EVA** se volvió loco, aparentemente, soltó un rugido que incluso sacudió los aviones.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_ _Hola chicos, que tal, espero que están muy bien y este capitulo les guste, a petición de un amigo el próximo domingo hay actualización :3_


	8. 1-4 Exquisitez

**_Disclaimer_** : _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 **Aclaración:** Yo, su querido escritor se confundio de documento a la hora de cargar el archivo del capítulo 6 así que ya lo pueden ir a leer :3

 ** _Contestación de Reviews:_**

 **AniberEstrada:** _Hey que tal? Bueno la cosa que me pediste hermano... No se... Bueno si se pero no te voy a decir xD; solo te daré un pequeño spoiler «Shinji se va a morir». Con eso te digo todo xD, supongamos por que sino me quedo sin fic xD; la cosa es que me lo voy a replantear, aun que no lo creas ya tenia una idea de mas o menos como seria su relación, pero lo tomare en cuenta :3_

 **Kyuby1:** _Tu para que quieres que te conteste :v siempre me criticas por todo maldito :'v; por tu culpa me fui por un tiempo gracias a todas tus traumadas, a ti para que quiero darte spoilers si ya te di a mas que nadie xD; pero viejo suerte en la U sabes que la vas a necesitar, ahora ya te veo como un borrego de camino al matadero xD, pero prometo hacer que los capítulos sean cortos para que le des una leída rápida y tal vez te anime el dia :3_

 _Sin mucho que más agregar... Empezamos con el Hype._

* * *

 **[Proximidades de NERV, Tokyo-3]**

Un **EVA** se encontraba en rugiendo como si este fuera el ultimo día de la humanidad, y en realidad lo era, cuando el **Ángel** hiciera contacto con **Adam;** un nuevo impacto que borraría todo ser vivo en la faz de la tierra, pero este no era el caso, luego del puñetazo que el **Ángel** recibió, al parecer no tenia ganas de mas y se quedo dormido.

Los pilotos de los **V-TOL** simplemente se alejaron de la acción, habían hecho con orgullo lo que se les había pedido, por lo que dejaron que el piloto de la mejor arma desarrollada por la humanidad se hiciera cargo de esta situación.

Shinji se encontraba muy furioso dentro de la cabina del **EVA** , Se pudo dar cuenta que ya era noche, y su programa favorito saldría al aire en tan solo 30 minutos, era mejor que se apurara con este bastardo y saliera lo mas rápido posible hacia **NERV** después de todo tendrían que tener una televisión allí ¿No?

Shinji sin esperar a que su contrincante estuviera en las posibilidades que el **Ángel** se levantara del piso corrió hacia el, después de todo no es como si estuvieran en un manga adonde el orgullo se pusiera dentro de la batalla; su programa favorito estaba en juego; Shinji se lanzo sobre él, sin esperar empezó a golpear a lo que se suponía que era la cara del **Ángel** , poco a poco lo que era el hueso de la mascara se iba fracturando hasta llegar al centro de esta, en ese preciso momento fue cuando el **Ángel** recobro su conciencia, giro su cabeza hacia el **EVA** , Shinji estaba seguro de lo que vio, los ojos del **Ángel** brillaron con un tono moradizo con rojizo, sabia que ese era el mismo color cuando el bastardo le apuñalo la cara, ese mismo color que hizo que quedara en mal de aquellos quienes habían puesto su fe en el.

El **Ángel** no se hizo esperar y empujo a Shinji hacia atrás, de golpe se recobro y no tardo en lanzar golpes que eran muy peligrosos, Shinji intento aguardar el momento para poder lanzar un contraataque, y lo logro; uno de sus puños logro acertar en la mascara del **Ángel** , lo que Shinji observo no pudo ser descrito con palabras.

Era simplemente hermoso en todo su esplendor, se podía observar como el rostro del **Ángel** no era mas que un espejo de la realidad que Shinji afrontaba, de aquello que el mas odiaba, una sonrisa que expresaba arrogancia en cantidades industriales, ese tipo de personas que son tan narcisistas que con solo verlos daban asco, Shinji sabia que el rostro del **Ángel** no era nada mas y nada menos que su propia imaginación, no era posible, que un ser como ese se expresara, o maldito dios creador, que trajiste a la vida, mas bien a este lugar de mortales, tan atroz monstruo, aquel que se basaba en tu propio subconsciente.

「¡BASTARDOOOOO!」

El **EVA** rugió mas que nunca.

 **[Puente de Mando, NERV, Tokyo-3]**

¿Acaso eso estaba en las configuraciones de los **EVAs**?¿Acaso el **EVA** podía manifestar aquellos deseos tan profundos del piloto?¿Hasta donde la humanidad podía llegar con este tipo de maquinas?¿Acaso este no es también un monstruo?

Era el tipo de preguntas que las personas que miraban la pantalla deseaban ser los primeros en despejar sus mentes con tales acusaciones; algunos ya no podían ni diferenciar quien era el monstruo aquí, las imágenes, los vídeos, el sonido, la vibración que era transmitida a través de la tierra, no eran nada mas ni menos que el **EVA** desmembrando los brazos del **Ángel** , se podían escuchar como las articulaciones del Ángel crujían cada vez que eran jaladas.

Como la sangre chorreaba toda la armadura del **EVA** era tan maravilloso, como el arma mas potente de la humanidad empezó a masticar los brazos del monstruo para provocarlo, era la definitiva, el piloto se había convertido ya en un maniático.

 **[Proximidades de NERV, Tokyo-3]**

Ambos se encontraban muy cansados, el piloto y el mismo monstruo, Shinji sabia que ya este no tenia sus potentes armas de combate, así que este se lanzo en su ultimo intento para degollarlo con el cuchillo vibratorio que sostenía, pero sus planes fueron simplemente apagados como una fogata contra un tsunami; él habia chocado contra una pared, invisible, pero sabia que allí estaba, lo podía sentir a través de los nervios del mismo **EVA**.

Shinji ya no sabia que hacer, pero para su suerte alguien llego a su socorro.

「 _Shinji, a eso le llamamos campo AT, es como tu subconsciente puede modificar ciertas condiciones de los mismo átomos para poder generar algo así como un campo magnético pero mucho mas poderoso._ 」

Menciono la doctora oxigenada, pero en la cabeza de esta sabia que estaban perdidos, era imposible que Shinji pudiera desarrollar en este momento su campo AT para poder converger los y que al final se hagan una y se apaguen como dos olas de mar chocando al unisono.

「¡Puta madre con ustedes! ¿Alguna otra mierda que me tengan que decir antes de que me encuentre con las pendejadas?」

No hubo respuesta, como se esperaba, tendría que apañárselas solo para poder salir de esta situación como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida, o mejor dicho, cuando su maestro le enseño a hacerlo.

Mientras el piloto pensaba y analizaba los movimientos de **Ángel** , algo extraño sucedió, sus brazos se empezaron a regenerar desde la raíz, pero esta vez eran diferentes, ahora solo había hueso de color negro rodeando aquello que Shinji temía, el arpón del bastardo.

Cuando Shinji menos sintió ya tenia perforado su brazo, efectivamente, el brazo se había convertido en lo que parecía ser un arma, pero para su sorpresa el arpón tenia conectado lo que parecía ser una extensión de este hasta donde estaba aquel hueso negro. Sin mucho pensarlo intento cortarlo con el cuchillo vibratorio, pero este solo fue repelido con lo que parecía ser el mismo cuerpo fusionado con el campo AT, irradiaba de la misma forma como intento perforarlo. Otro arpón fue clavado en la otra mano del castaño, ahora parecía como si este estuviera encadenado al **Ángel** cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia, pero eso no fue todo, el monstruo empezó a jalar de lo que podríamos llamar como cadenas, ataduras que no podían ser cortadas incluso con el cuchillo.

Shinji intento forcejear con el **Ángel** mientras lo jalaba, pero era imposible, era imposible poder mover toda aquella masa pero incluso así Shinji sentía como la zuela o la planta de sus pies eran arrastrados por el asfalto de las carreteras, si esto seguía así, era claro que Shinji seria pulverizado por aquella pared a la cual temía, ahora se encontraba en una trampa, se sentía como una rata dentro de una ratonera, su muerte era clara, ahora lo único que le quedaba era apostar todas sus posibilidades a su plan de emergencia.

El castaño se coloco su cuchillo vibratorio entre los dientes, apretó la mandíbula del **EVA** como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en realidad lo era; todo o nada era uno de los lemas que los vikingos usaban a la hora de sus peleas, Shinji brinco lo mas que pudo y se dirigía contra el **Ángel** a máxima velocidad, Shinji choco contra la pared de la cual había chocado antes, pero esta solo ejerció un poco de fuerza antes de ser travesada con fuerza, Shinji logro clavar con éxito el cuchillo en el **Ángel** y sin esperar mucho mas deslizo el cuchillo hacia arriba para lograr el máximo daño posible, el monstruo soltó sus arpones para poder alejar al **EVA** lejos de él, fue un gran error, Shinji se abalanzo hacia este y tomo su cuchillo con la mano derecha y corto aun mas al **Ángel** , este solo pudo gritar/rugir Shinji siguió aprovechando la situación, pero algo ocurrió, el cuchillo ya no avanzo, es mas, este se quebró cuando Shinji intento sacarlo del monstruo; ese ese momento Shinji solo procesaba, con que mas le puedo hacer daño.

Solo había una cosa que pudo moler sin mucha fuerza, recordaba que la mandíbula del **EVA** pudo moler el brazo del **Ángel** ; Shinji sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto clavo sus incisivos en el cuello del monstruo y arranco lo que parecía ser una parte de carne, Shinji sabia que el cuerpo del **Ángel** se regeneraba de las partes restantes del monstruo, solo había una solución factible, comérselo todo.

minutos mas tarde, el **Ángel** se encontraba corriendo por el lugar con un **EVA** que lo perseguía, actualmente el monstruo solo tenia lo que parecía ser parte de un brazo, una finura que conectaba las piernas de este, su cabeza y brazo. Shinji por fin lo tomo, El monstruo intento de invocar de nuevo el campo AT pero no lo logro Shinji arranco con éxito lo que parecía ser su cabeza, que fácilmente fue digerida por el **EVA** y sin mucho tiempo de diferencia Shinji tomo el brazo, luego sus piernas, y solo quedo lo que parecía ser el núcleo, o su corazón según la mente del castaño.

En algunos país, el corazón de un animal se considera el lugar de retenencia del alma, por eso generalmente era ofrecida a los dioses, o en algunos otros se considera una exquisitez, Shinji comió el corazón del **Ángel** como si este fuera su trofeo de guerra.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _Hola chicos, como estáis, espero que bien :3 bueno me siento raro por que este capitulo ha sido ful descripción así que si hay errores de funciones sintácticas y estructurales no es mi culpa xD, os prometo el próximo capitulo sera publicado el viernes de la otra semana :3_


	9. 1-5 El inicio de un Todo

**_Disclaimer_** : _Este anime no me pertenece, por ende no tengo ningún derecho de poder estar haciendo este fic... Bajo su nombre... Pero como no me lucraré de este... No se se molesten en arrestarme._

 ** _Contestación de Reviews:_**

 **AniberEstrada:** _Sabes si lees tus reviews con la vos del presentador de pokemon (en Español obviamente) suena muy genial xD, te invito a hacerlo xD y como sabes yo no creo que el Escenario halla cambiado demasiado, o es nulo :v okno xD; yo creo que desde el inicio con 5 pilotos era mas que suficiente para saber que nada seria igual xD, bueno y creo que te daré un pequeño deleite con la petición de tu pasado review, no se si lo haré excelente pero espero que si :3_

 ** _Nuevos Followers para este Historia :3_**

 _En serio gracias :3, con ustedes abordo se que hay mas personas que disfrutan lo que yo disfruto hacer, escribir fics bien wtf xD, gracias a todos ustedes que me siguen y da igual si dejan reviews me alegra que me lean, por cierto, siéntanse en toda libertad si no entienden algo (por que soy medio pendejo para describir o darme a entender xD) o alguna otra idea que les gustaría ver por que estoy pensando en hacer un par de especiales cuando lleguemos a los 20 followers xD, y los subiré todos de un solo, que luego me olvido y se emputan conmigo xD (eso ultimo rimo xD)_

 _Sin mucho que más agregar... Empezamos con el Hype._

 **[Nerv Tokyo-3, Afueras del GreenHole, Tokyo-3, Japón, 200 Horas]**

Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban revisando el lugar, aun no terminaban de entender como aquel muchacho había podido luchar con tanta ferocidad horas atrás, y lo mas difícil de todo era el hecho de aceptar que según los cálculos previstos por **MAGI** para la destrucción del **Ángel** se necesitaban mas de 100 **TT** de potencia nuclear, era lo mínimo necesario para poder romper la barrera que este había generado, pero contra todas las posibilidades, Shinji se las empaño para poder resolverlo.

( **NA:** _TT es igual a teratones, los tones son medidos en explosiones, y cada ton si no mal recuerdo equivalía a un Kilogramo de TNT, así que haciendo cálculos, son como 100 billones de kilogramos de TNT que se necesitaban para romper la barrera del ángel xD; en pocas palabras, en un chingo xD)_

Shinji actualmente estaba siendo buscado por el servicio secreto e infantería que **NERV** tenia a su disposición, ya que la _Plug_ del **EVA** se encontró abierta a plena carretera, y sin el muchacho dentro, cosa que alarmo a todos. Unas horas mas tarde el muchacho fue encontrado comiendo en un restaurante de ramen barato, el problema era que actualmente se encontraba casi a 5 kilómetros del lugar de la lucha del **EVA** contra el **Ángel** y extrañamente se encontraba viendo el anime que se estaba trasmitiendo por segunda vez, el castaño estaba feliz y enojado ya que el realmente quería ver el estreno pero al menos pudo obtener la segunda repetición.

El servicio secreto lo tomo por los hombros pero el se negó a ir, no hasta que no terminara el episodio cosa que cuando Misato se dio cuenta, exploto de ira y se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar, pero de vez en cuando, los deseos prevalecen sobre la cordura; ella se sentó a comer con el, estaba muy ambienta.

「Misato, ¿no te parece este un agradable lugar? 」

「Te podría decir que hay mejores, pero definitivamente el dueño tiene pelotas」

「¿A que se refiere señorita?」-. Pregunto el dueño del restaurante, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos jóvenes, se podía notar que el dueño ya estaba entre sus 50, las arrugas de la cara lo delataban.

「Pues teniendo en cuenta que NERV dio la orden de evacuación a los refugios mas cercano, usted aun se encuentra abierto, cosa que considero muy peligrosa ¿Acaso no vio esas cosas? creo que se transmitió por television 」

「Bueno... Sinceramente estaba dormido cuando fue transmitido por la television, yo me levante por las malditas sirenas que no se callaban...」

Shinji solos los escucha, ya que el chico realmente estaba empleando toda su capacidad cerebral para enfocarse única y exclusivamente en el anime que tenia enfrente, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

 **[Nerv Tokyo-3, Laboratorios, Tokyo-3, Japón, 600 Horas]**

Shinji se encontraba con la típica ropa de hospital, sorprendentemente, el chico se las arreglo para no desmayarse antes de que su anime de repetición acabara; por lo que se encontraba atado con esposas a la camilla del hospital.

Shinji levantó un poco la vista para encontrarse con Misato durmiendo al lado de su cama, y una rubia oxigenada que lo monitoreaba por la pantalla que estaba conectada al aparato de electrodos.

「¿Señorita Ritsuko se puede saber por qué estoy atado con esposas a la camilla? No es que me sienta incomodo pero... TENGO MIEDO, son una organización que pelea con cosas parecidas a extraterrestres sacados de una película de ficción... 」

「No levantes mucho la voz, Misato intenta dormir, paso muy preocupada luego que te desmayaras en el restaurante... ¿Shinji puedo hacerte una pregunta? 」

「Doctora, no es justo que me responda a mi con una pregunta a mi pregunta, pero adelante, sientase en libertad de realizar cualquiera, después de todo, terminaré siendo su discípulo... 」

 **[En algún lugar de NERV]**

Maya Ibuki era una de las técnicos más importantes de **NERV Japón** , no por nada servía directamente a la doctora Akagi, a la que ella concideraba su maestra, además que tenía un fuerte sentimiento hacia ella, de amor, de mucho amor, pero sabía que el fondo ese amor no sería correspondido.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente cuando algo recorrió su espalda, un escalofrío, un signo de que ella estaría en serios problemas más adelante, o era algo que tenía que ver con su relación con la doctora rubia, y eso en serio que no le gustaba nada.

 **[Nerv Tokyo-3, Laboratorios, Tokyo-3, Japón, 650 Horas]**

「 Bueno, si tu lo dices... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó dentro del **EVA**? 」

「Si le soy sincero, parcialmente; me encargaré de darle un reporte de todo lo que recuerdo más tarde... 」

「 Eso espero, por ahora, tienes que esperar a que venga la división de seguridad; al parecer el comandante Ikari te espera en su oficina.」

La doctora dejó el cuarto luego de charlar con el castaño, el chico al no tener nada más que hacer se quedo observando a través de la ventana, era un vista hermosa.

 **[Profundidades del Centro de Mando, NERV Tokyo-3, 1000 horas]**

Shinji aun se encontraba esposado a una silla de ruedas, al parecer aún no se podía mover bien del todo, y le dolía mucho el cuerpo, aun que físicamente estuvieran bien.

Frente a él, esta su padre y el Doctor Fuyutsuki; al lado estaban Misato y la doctora Akagi, y al otro lado estaba el mismo muchacho que lo había retado hace a apenas unas horas atrás; a la par de el esta un peli celeste, con vendas en la mano derecha y en la cara, con unos ojos carmesí hermosos. Luego estaba otra chica en casi las mismas condiciones que la primera mencionada, solo que su cabello era rubio, con unos ojos violeta que daban una combinación perfecta de armonía, además, para ser joven estaba demasiado dotada, sus pechos eran comparables, no, un poco grandes que los de Misato.

「Shinji Ikari ¿Sabes lo que haz hecho?」

Dijo en tono serio su padre, después de todo era muy profesional a la hora de su trabajo, según su tía.

「Nop, ni siquiera se porque me han esposado si ni me puedo mover bien」

「Haz tenido un intento de escape」

「¡¿Que diablos?! Pero intente ponerse en mi lugar, una organización que ya de por si tuvo problemas para hacer el labor de estrategas, según me contaban las malas lenguas, dos de sus pilotos había salido al combate contra esa bestia, además de quedar derrotadas y con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos como podemos observar, desecharon sus esfuerzos por la borda a la hora de no recopilar información valiosa, cosa que creo muy inconveniente... Eso me llevó a la conclusión de que ustedes se iban a tardar un chingo en sacarme de ese robot, y yo pues tenia que ver mi serie... ¡Entiendes! ¡Mi serie esta casi a punto de terminar y no pude ver el en vivo, me toco ver la puta grabación por que no había nada abierto, solo ese pinche puesto de ramen! Así que yo no me siento culpable de nada... 」

「Jajajaja ¿Sabes que estoy bromeando no? Quitenle las esposas al muchacho, tu cara valió la pena」Respondió el comandante supremo.

「 ** _Pero la próxima vez que te salgas del EVA sin autorización de alguien de 5 rango, te iré a traer con mis propias manos, vas a desear que nisiquiera te hubiera engendrado_** 」Agregó el comandante de gafas.

Todos estaban sudando frío, básicamente el comandante era una buena persona, casi siempre, era serio, muy serio pero cuando hablabas con el se sentía una calidez como con cualquier otra persona, básicamente era una persona muy normal.

「Bueno, teniendo en cuento tus logros de batalla estuvo genial la pelea, piloto Ikari... 」Felicito con un una sonrisa cálida en dirección al muchacho

「Muchas gracias padr... Comandante」Contestó ruborizado.

「Ahora que ya pasó el peligro, es hora de las presentaciones formales, empezemos por los pilotos...」El comandante señaló con su dedo en dirección a donde estaban los chicos, las dos lesionadas, y el chico de pelo azul.

La primera en abrir la boca fue la super desarrollada chica, tenía un cuerpo de diosa, era alta para su edad, tenía o parecía tener la misma edad que el castaño por lo que el castaño estaba fascinado, la chica parecía dulce, pero la realidad era...

「Soy la piloto del **EVA** **04** , soy la comandante de los pilotos de **EVA** , pero según me cuentan, tu solo eres un piloto de casos extremos, y que estarás a cargo de la rama científica de **NERV** por lo que... Si te veo husmeando en mis archivos, date por muerto...」Dijo ruborizada la chica desarrollada. 「Además mi nombre es **_Ophis von FallenKrieg_** , mi familia es procediente del imperio ghostly en África」

La situación se había hecho un caso en la mente del castaño, a el le encantaba la historia, y se sabía que antes del segundo impacto el mundo estaba ya sumergido en guerras, una de estas era por la basta extensión de África, un continente científicamente poco desarrollado, pero hablando de recursos tenía un 30% de los recursos que se usaban en ese entonces, básicamente un paraíso por ser explotado, luego del segundo impacto, hubo un reino, dirigido por la antigua Austria-Hungara, que decidió moverse de continente para poder volver a resurgir, y en estos 15 años lo había logrado, era un reino que estaba a la par de grandes potencias, y abarcaba todo lo que quedaba de África, uniendo la en una sola.

「El placer es mío, princesa...」Contestó el castaño, y efectivamente, la señorita era una princesa, y para ser precisos era la primera en la línea de sucesión, debido a que al ser un reino resurgido, para evitar los problemas del pasado con que solo el hombre podría recibir la responsabilidad de un reino.

「Rei, Ikari Rei」

Esas simples palabras dejaron helado al pobre castaño, ¿Acaso podría ser que esta chica, ojos carmesí, peliceleste, muy guapa, era su hermana?

「Tu tienes... ¿Algún parentesco conmigo no es así?」Dijo el muchacho, mirando fijamente a la chica, para luego devolverle una mirada fría a su padre, se podía observar que la tensión en la sala había aumentado, a tal punto, que el propio comandante Ikari... Había empezado a sudar, después de todo, ni cuando estuvieron observando al muchacho pelear se había puesto así de serio.

「Básicamente... tu madre... Tome uno de sus óvulos criogenizados, y ya sabes el resto...」murmuró para si mismo, pero el castaño había sido lo suficientemente hábil para escuchar por lo menos parte de la información más importante

「Oh... Eso no tiene ningún sentido... Sino, mi madre habría sido capaz de decirme que tenía una hermana... Por lo que lo hiciste a escondidas de ella」

Shinji no pudo hacer nada más que ver con desgracia a su padre, luego instantáneamente se teletransporto detrás de su nueva hermana.

「No te preocupes Rei-chan, tu hermano mayor está aquí para protegerte, además siempre había querido un hermano, pero, no esperaba que fuera tan linda, tiene que ser difícil para ti con los chicos, pero no te preocupes, yo los alejare por ti...」Comentaba el castaño mientras acariciaba a su hermana pequeña, más bien, por alguna razón había una chibi Rei siendo cargada por Shinji.

「¿Y el idiota de pelo azul?」Shinji no pudo dejar de verlo con una risa descarada de oreja a oreja.

「¡¡No soy ningún Idiota!!! Para que te quede claro, soy Crimstokin, aun no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre así que solo llamame Crim」

El castaño estaba más o menos confundido, pero era el nuevo del supuesto equipo que tenia que combatir contra los supuestos **Ángeles** por lo que realmente no sabía que más podría pasar...

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _Hola chicos, ha sido un muy largo tiempo sin subir ninguna actualización, este cap lo vengo preparando de meses atrás, pero nunca mi voluntad lo lograba terminar, espero cambiar eso para poder subir capítulos con más frecuencia, además un saludo para todos los nuevos que siguen el fic, se les agradece._

 _Sin mucha más pendejada que decir, este hombre se despide._


	10. 1-6 Cambios Estructurales

_**Disclaimer:** Como saben, Evangelion no me pertenece por lo que, esto lo hago solo con fines recreativos y/o sin fines de lucro._ _Que tal chicos, como prometí, estaría un poco más activo así que vamos a contestar un poco de reviews nada más, y luego empezamos con lo bueno._

 ** _Guess:_** _"..." vendría siendo como, cuando hablas y no terminas la oración de lo que estás diciendo._

 _ **LeiserRW:** Pues no se si lo explique cuando Shinji llego al Geo-Front, pero Shinji aclaró que no peleará si hay pilotos disponibles, vendría siendo como el piloto de reserva, por que tendría que pelear todos los pilotos primero y luego entraría él en escena si es que los demás pilotos son vencidos._

 _Sin más que contestar, empezamos._

 _Por cierto, no intentaré dar escusas de por qué me tarde tanto en sacar este capitulo... Pero básicamente ya lo había terminado en el teléfono ya que uso la app de fanfiction, pero por algún error del destino, me tiro una versión que había guardo 3 días antes de que lo terminará, básicamente de cuatro mil y pico palabras que había hecho, pasaron a hacer tan solo doscientos, eso me quito todas las ganas de volverlo hacer..._

 **[Laboratorios, NERV Tokio-3]**

Shinji se encontraba siendo examinado por la doctora Akagi, mientras que Misato lo acompañaba, hojeaba las hojas de los manuscritos de la misma doctora.

「Al Parecer todo esta bien, Misato me darías un tiempo a solas con el muchacho, por favor」

「OK, no hay problema, Shinji toma esto」

De la nada Misato se sacó de su pistola, se la entregó en las manos del muchacho.

「Es por si te intenta violar, disparale en la pierna y creo que ¿¡SUTSS!? 」

Y Misato salió disparada por la puerta.

「Por favor no te tomes en serio lo que sale de la boca de esa mujer por favor」

Se podía ver clara mente como unas piernas en 90 grados perfectamente moldeadas entre unas pantyhouses de color negro, que daba muchísimo a la imaginación, sacando humo de ellas por el golpe que acababa de dar hace unos momentos.

「Creo era más para defensa ¡¡Personal!!」

Dijo el chico con miedo luego de ver un tobillo muy sexy que por poco le arrancaba la cabeza.

Y así la doctora empezó a explicarle un poco a Shinji en que consistían las obligaciones como piloto de emergencia, que básicamente lo convertiría en algo así como un Boss final de algún videojuego, ya que el seria el último en actuar, si llegaba el caso extremo que todos los pilotos eran derrotados, o si había que realizar alguna operación en conjunto, básicamente el tendría que apoyar en esta, pero básicamente tenía menos problemas que la mayoría de beneficios que el recibía, por lo que el estaba muy contento y un poco asustado de como había hecho para llegar a la posición que cualquiera envidiaría.

Otra de las ventajas era que actualmente no tenía que asistir a una escuela, para el eso era muy aburrido, era algo que si bien le enseñaban algo, que en muchas ocasiones era mejor que nada, no lograba satisfacer la necesidad que el tenia. Además de la cantidad de información a la cual el fácilmente podía accesar atrás de su usuario y maquina que la doctora le dio para uso personal, ya que esta contaba con Internet de alta velocidad y tenía acceso directo al pequeño pico del iceberg al cual le habían dado.

Según le explicaba la doctora, existían 5 rangos a los cuales todos tenían ventajas y beneficios:

 **Rango 1: _ Resster_**

Ese rango es dado a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores de **NERV** , tienen áreas designadas, acceso a muy limitada información, básicamente están bajo un mando directo.

 **Rango 2: _Gästermauler_**

Rango dado a técnicos y operarios del centro de mando, tienen un área designada, pero para cumplir órdenes conocen todo **NERV** , aun que no pueden entrar en áreas **S** o de mayor rango sin algún supervisor de área o de mando.

 **Rango 3: _Vitpse_**

Rango solamente otorgado por el comandante y vice-comandante, tener este rango vendría a hacer equivalente a ser tu propio jefe, básicamente serias el jefe de un área designada u algún jefe de mando, en esta categoría también entran los pilotos de **EVA** , tienen acceso a casi toda la información, excepto a informes y algunas investigaciones prohibidas por el centro de investigación, además estos sólo tienen permitido entrar hasta **S** por ellos mismos, de aquí en adelante, tienen que estar bajo la tutela de algún rango 4 o 5

 **Rango 4: _Goldter_**

Rango solo dado a jefes de sección o de sub-ramas, solo hay un caso en particular que rompe estos esquemas, Shinji Ikari, por tener este rango pero limitado, tiene acceso a toda la información excepto manuscritos de categoría **SSS** , los cuales no son muchos, pero básicamente tener este rango no tiene mucha ventajas de ser **Vitpse** solo por el detalle que este esta modificado para el mejor desempeño hacia la persona y tener libertades así como mejores sueldos, es un rango modificable para cada individuo que está estructurado según como el comandante dicte.

 **Rango 5:** **_Fullmuz_**

Rango ilimitado, rango que actualmente solo poseen el comandante y vice-comandante, actualmente no se sabe cual es el límite.

Nuestro castaño actualmente tiene el rango **Vitpse** por lo que no tiene que preocuparse, además de las ordenes de su padre y del profesor.

Otro de los problemas en el que realmente se vio afectado, es que todos aquí dejaban de ser civiles y entraban bajo el régimen militar, aún que realmente no era estricto, básicamente podría ser fusilado bajo el delito de traición o de insubordinación, pero como el era un chico calmado, no tenía mucho problema en ello.

「OK, ¿Eso es todo? 」Pregunto el castaño con preocupación, todo era demaciado color de rosas.

「Realmente no, sabes que estarás bajo mi mando, no es así, serás mi discípulo bajo mi cobijo, así que te recomiendo que no te lo tomes a mal si no das el ancho, trabajarás junto coconut mi asistente personal, hoy no pudo venir debido a problemas de salud, pero te la presentaré algún día de estos ¿Vale?」

Shinji solo asintió. El se puso a observar la pantalla de su computador, olvido algo clave, una casa donde dormir y podes empezar a llenar sus pertenecias.

「Doctora, se que la molesto demasiado pero, me podría brindar algún tipo de mapa para poder llegar a donde esta el comandante, es para algo muy importante que no tuve en cuenta...」

「Si es por donde te vas a quedar a dormir, por lo tarde que es ya, puedes quedarte aquí en el laboratorio en una de las camillas de pruebas, así puedes realizar las pruebas de condicion física para ver si estas a la altura de las afirmaciones que dijiste hace un tiempo atrás」

 **Condición de contrato:**

Para que Shinji se pueda saltar las pruebas de condición física, tiene que estar a la altura de los estándares que la mayoría de pilotos tienen, con eso, solo tendría que someterse una o dos veces al año para estas pruebas; y en caso de que no esté en las mejores condiciones, tendrá que asistir a entrenamientos justo como los demás pilotos.

「Si gusta empezemos ya, quiero dormir un poco, es mucha información por hoy... 」

 **[Centro de Pruebas, NERV Japón, Tokio-3]**

Shinji se encontraba estirando se en el piso mientras que la doctora observaba por una ventanilla junto a algunos operadores de emulaciones.

「 _Shinji Ikari, piloto de la unidad 01, confirme su identidad_ 」

「Sip, ese mismo soy yo」

「 _Pasaremos con el inicio de pruebas de resistencia, por favor trote durante 30m a máxima velocidad alrededor del perímetro marcado_ 」

Se encendieron unas luces rojas en el piso dando a entender a seguirlas, Shinji empezó a correr todo lo que sus piernas daban, al inicio empezó con 20km/h y subiendo hasta que se reguló con 32km/h, Shinji siguió trotando a esa misma velocidad durante los 30m, aun no tenía marcas de sudor intenso sobre su frente, y se veía muy poco cansado, según los resultados de pulsaciones oscilaban entre los 100 a los 130 por lo que realmente, el castaño ni se había esforzado.

「 _Iniciaremos con la segunda fase de las pruebas, por favor dirigirse hacia el área de máquinas_ 」

Esta era una área bastante concurrida por los operadores del puente de mando los cuales se ejercitaban, todos al ver al muchacho quitándose la camisa y presumiendo lo que no tenía no pudieron más que reírse en sus mentes, después de todo, los superiores estaban observando a través de las ventanillas de observación.

「 _Empezaremos con un ejercicio básico, intenta realizar series de 25 repeticiones, y progresivamente vas aumentando la cantidad de kilogramos, empieza con las manos individuales, haz el ejercicio como se indica en la pantalla_ 」

Era un ejercicio básico para bíceps, el chico empezó con 1kg, terminando con 20kg en cada mano, el chico ya no pudo seguir debido a que ya no había mancuernas con más capacidad.

「 _A-ahora puedes progresar con las barras por favor, intenta realizar los ejercicios como se indica en la pantalla_ 」

Eran ejercicios para pecho, el chico empezó exactamente igual como con los ejercicios de bíceps, empezó con solo la barra y terminó con 2 pesas de 25kg en cada lado, luego de eso, el chico se rindió por que pesaba demasiado.

「 _Por lo visto tienes un límite... Que alivio... Bueno continuemos con la fase 3 de las pruebas, por favor, sigue a los asistentes_ 」

Y así el castaño fue dirigido hacia lo que parecía ser una centrifugadora, el chico sabía que lo someterán en cambios de gravedad.

「 _El método de esta prueba será sobre la capacidad que tienes para resistir los cambios de gravedad, por lo que no intentes sobre esforzarte, si no aguantas, previo a uno de los botones de color rojo que tienes a ambos lados, y por si acaso tienes uno en el piso, empezaremos con 1G_ 」

Nuestro chico aguanto perfectamente hasta las 4.3G, luego de eso, sentía que sus intestinos se había reducido demaciado por lo que paro la prueba.

「 _¿Te sientes en condiciones para continuar la prueba, todos los pilotos continúan la fase 4, 5 y 6 un día después debido alal Agotamiento que podría afectar la puntuación se tu prueba de control..._ 」

「OK, pero prefiero seguir con las pruebas, aun siento que doy vueltas pero estoy completamente bien... 」

「 _Si ese es el caso, continuaremos con la fase de pruebas número 4, consiste ver tu condiciones de resistencia_ 」

La prueba consistía en ver cuanto tiempo el chico podría mantenerse bajo el agua, y sorprendentemente el chico logró aguantar un total de 5m con 3s, además de que el total de sus pulsaciones se había mantenido estable, se podía decir que el chico estaba calmado bajo tanta presión.

「 _Ya solo te faltan 2 fases y serás libre, por favor sigue a los asistentes_ 」

Shinji obviamente los siguió, la prueba consistía en aislamiento, lo metieron en una cámara totalmente negra y no se podía escuchar nada de nada, incluso la respiración, ninguno de sus sentidos lograba captar algo y el chico tenía que pasar dentro de la recámara el mayor tiempo posible, el chico aguanto alrededor de 8 horas, y perdió la prueba debido a que tenía que ir al baño.

「 _Luego del descanso, tendrás que es tirarte, ahora viene la prueba más difícil de todas, la pelea contra 5 luchadores expertos, tendrás que vencerlos para poder avanzar al siguiente_ 」

 **[En las Ventanillas de Observación, Centro de Pruebas, NERV Tokyo-3]**

「¿¡Como pueden ser posibles estos resultados!? 」Dijo un peli azul von traje de estudiante.

「Piloto Crimstokin, por favor calmese o le pediré que se retire, y esos resultados son auténticos, ese chico tenia el orgullo suficiente para decir lo que decía mientras disparaba cada una de las condiciones que le impuso al comandante...」Dijo Misato mientras revisaba de arriba a bajo cada uno de los informes.

「¿Ahora solo falta ver la última prueba no es así? Iré a observar detrás de la ventanilla」Dijo la capitana de pilotos, Ophis.

 **[En el Ring de combate]**

Shinji se encontraba calentando un poco las piernas y brazos con estiramientos ligeros, hacia años que lo dejaron de molestar en la escuela, solo se sabía que aquellos bravucones que se metían con el castaño, no lo volvían a hacer en la vida.

Se encontraban 5 peleadores en fila, al parecer ese era el orden en el cual tenía que derrotarlos.

「 _Espero que no lo tomes a mal piloto Ikari, por mucho que seas el hijo del comandante, te daremos una paliza en su nombre..._ 」

El chico no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando atentamente el cuerpo de su oponente, parecía de origen latinoamericano, moreno en exceso, alto y fornido, su acento era extraño y tenía una leve inclinación hacia el lado derecho.

Por alguna razón incluso había un juez para dictaminar quien ganaría y si por alguna razón había alguna falta cometida por alguno de los dos peleadores.

Ambos peleadores se situaron en el centro del Ring, y luego retrocedieron 5 pasos, y allí fue cuando el juez dio la orden de salida, y Shinji se encontraba inmóvil, y su oponente tirado en el piso.

Nadie sabía con exactitud que había paso, pero Shinji acortó la distancia de 4 metros en tan sólo 3 segundos, y además venció al supuesto luchador.

El juez recibió una orden a través de un transmisor en su oreja, claro, después de mover al luchador que yacía desmayado en el piso.

El segundo luchador parecía un chico con alrededor de 19 años de edad, no había mucha diferencia entre él y el castaño, el chico adolescente sólo tomó una barra de metal y le tiro otra a Shinji, Shinji la tomó con una mano, y la sostuvo hasta que el juez dijera la orden de salida, y allí sonó el pito proviniente de este, Shinji sólo pudo reaccionar hacia atrás mientras el adolescente se lanzó contra el con la Bara extendida, se podía ver su sed de sangre, Shinji tomó la Bara que tenía en la mano y la lanzó como jabalina entre las costillas y el diafragma del muchacho, el muchacho se detuvo en seco y parecía que caería por el impacto, Shinji nisiquiera espero cuando le lanzó un golpe de rodilla en toda la cara, el muchacho cayó noqueado y con el rostro ensangrentado por el rodillazo.

El tercer luchador le pidió ayuda a Shinji para poder mover al muchacho a una camilla para que los médicos posteriormente lo recogiera, al cual este accedió con una sonrisa, cuando lo levantaron, este pidió un momento para quitarle la camisa al muchacho y limpiarse las manos y la rodilla que tenía actualmente con sangre.

「Bueno ya está tu petición, querida onee-san, bueno tendré un poco de compasión por que me agrada mucho tu modo」Dijo arrogante el castaño, bueno era una niña pequeña con la que iba a pelar, por lo que tenía que contenerse, solo se observó como esporadicamente la sed de sangre que provenía de la loli ( **N/A:** las cosas son como son xdxdxdxdxd)

Actualmente se podía ver que el juez estaba sudando gotas de hielo debido a como se sentía el miasma en la atmósfera del ring.

La loli, se lanzó directo al castaño, cosa que no pudo evadir y la loli se encontraba golpeando con mucha fuerza las costillas del chico, aun que al castaño le daba más risa que dolor; Shinji realmente no sabía que hacer por lo que la tomó como pudo, y se puso a acariciarla, mágicamente la loli se puso en modo Chibi, y no podía soltarse del agarre del castaño, por lo que fácilmente aceptó su destino.

「Para seguir con el siguiente combate tienes que soltar a la chica, pilo...」El juez ya no dijo absolutamente nada luego de ver la mirada de muerte que Shinji le lanzó.

Shinji para el cuarto combate tenía que ganarle a un hombre negro muy musculoso, sabía que esto sería muy difícil sostsosteniendo a su loli.

「Por favor sostengamela por unos cuantos segundos, y tu no te vayas a ir ok, si a usted señor juez se le escapa **no dude en suicidarse si no quiere morir por mis manos** , y tu mi hermosa loli Chibi, **si intentas escapar, no te alimentar por 2 semanas,** entendido para ambos」los dos asistieron rápidamente. El cambio de todo, y la sonrisa que este hacia a la hora de decir sus oraciones, daban muchísimo miedo.

「Lo siento mi amigo, pero tengo que terminar esto rápido, te daré 1 segundo de ventaja」dijo el castaño sin pensarlo, el juez sonó el pito y el negro se lanzó como una fiera hacia al castaño, y el segundo había terminado pero Shinji ni se movía, ya casi cuando el grandulon alcanzaba con uno de sus puños al castaño salió disparado hacia uno de los lados, y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Shinji le había propinado un hachazo transversal ( _es un movimiento de Tae, básicamente pegas con el talón simulando un hacha_ )

Shinji regreso por su loli, y el juez dijo que era hora de regresar al último combate, pero al parecer el hombre ruso contra el cual iba a luchar, dijo que actualmente no se encontraba bien dem estómago y se largo al baño, por lo que se tomó como una victoria del castaño.

 **[Detrás de las Ventanas de observación]**

Allí estaban, todos con la cara hasta el suelo, la forma, viendo como el castaño se desempeña a la hora del combate, como había adquirido una loli, la cual era uno de los oponentes que más problemas le daban a los chicos de NERV... Misato y Ritsuko realmente no sabían que hacer, excepto una chica la cual se veía molesta por alguna razón.

「Yo vencere a ese chico arrogante, es mi deber como capitana」

 **[En el Ring]**

Shinji se encontraba acariciando a su nueva loli, sentado en el piso, mientras esperaba a aus el doctora le indicará el momento para retirarse y así poder dormir un poco, ya que mañana tendría que empezar con sus actividades diarias como investigador de **NERV** , solo observó como una chica, que para el era un diosa en este mundo, se acercaba lentamente, con una cara muy fría, daba miedo, pero era a algo que se había acostumbrado.

「Piloto Ikari Shinji, yo seré tu último oponente」

Shinji por un momento se quedo en las nueves, pensó que ya había recibido las 5 victorias necesarias para poder terminar el test.

「No pienso luchar contra una chica que fue recientemente lastimada al pelar contra una ángel, por muy rápida que pueda ser tu recuperación, solo me darías más problemas por tener que contenerme...」

Y allí fue a donde el castaño recibió su primer golpe en toda la prueba contra los 5 luchadores, no pensó que la rubia iría a reaccionar de esa manera, ahorita estaba ardiendo muy fuerte por dentro, tanto que dejó sentada a la loli de un lado, y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó a la chica.

「1. Puede que seas una capitana, pero si yo te estoy diciendo algo es muy en serio」La rubia recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago, ella no pudo evitar tocar sangre.

「2. Es muy bajo de tu parte, siendo capitana del equipo, atacar cuando tu oponente esta desprotegido o en posición de pelea」la rubia recibió esta vez un golpe en la cara, sacándole un poco más de sangre.

「3. Hazme caso, nadie en este lugar tiene oportunidad contra mi en una pelea, aun si me atacan todos los luchadores y los pilotos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo」

Y Shinji lanzó su último golpe entre medio del estómago en forma de gancho, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el corazón de la chica dejó de latir.

「Será mejor que la lleven rápidamente al centro de emergencia, si sigue así morirá por desangrado interno doctora, mañana si puede me hacer el favor de entregarme los resultados de las pruebas」

Luego de aquella declaración, las alarmas del centro de pruebas se encendieron mostrando que había sucedido una tragedia.

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** _Hola chicos, espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo, hay algunos que me han preguntado algunas cuestiones acerca de la historia como si aparece nuestra chica de lentes, pero, son detalles que se irán revelando poco a poco... Si más que decir me despido de ustedes._


	11. 1-7 La pelirroja

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Como saben, Evangelion no me pertenece por lo que, esto lo hago solo con fines recreativos y/o sin fines de lucro.Que tal chicos, como prometí, estaría un poco más activo así que vamos a contestar un poco de reviews nada más, y luego empezamos con lo bueno._

 _ **FlashHero:** Hola, bueno no te puedo dar ninguna pista de como haré los emparejamientos, pero si te diré que esto realmente será divertido... A petición de algunos hable un poco sobre la pelirroja... Como amo a esa pelirroja... En serio, besto waifu._ Y no creo que sea harem, eso tengo que dejarlo claro xD...

 _ **Guest:** jajaja tu comentario me hizo mucho de que reír viejo, en serio._ _Puede que se haya cierta rivalidad entre ambas lolis sinceramente xD, aun que Ayanami no es una loli, pero weno, se entiende que se pelearán por el castaño y sus caricias xD._

 **[Dentro del hospital, NERV Tokio-3]**

Allí se encontraba nuestro castaño al lado de una camilla con una cenicienta que al parecer no tenía signos de querer despertar, el castaño era el único allí, y no podía mentir en el que el sueño ya casi le ganaba el combate, pero esto sería malo de su parte, tenía que estar despierto para cuando su capitana despertara y no le hiciera algún daño mientras se encontraba dormido, por lo que se puso a leer investigaciones en la computadora que le había sido otorgada esta tarde por parte de la doctora rubia oxigenada.

En otra camilla, en el pasillo estaba durmiendo una loli chibi que al parecer se había convertido en algo muy parecido a una mascota, pero a ella le encantó la compañía del castaño, por lo que se quedó a su lado, aun cuando este le dijo que la vería otro día, y que se fuera a dormir a su habitación.

Absorto por el hecho de leer y leer investigación de toda la rama de **NERV** y otras organizaciones como **GEHIRN** , el castaño no se dio cuenta que ya hacía más de un rato que estaba siendo observado por cierta señorita que intentaba esconder su sonrojo entre las sábanas blancas.

「¿Se puede saber que haces, princesa?」Dijo sin dejar de ver el monitor del dispositivo.

「Pues no esperabas que fueras el único en la habitación... No puedo creer que dejen a una inocente dama sin protección con un pervertido en potencia」

「Si ese es el caso, mi presencia la incomoda tanto me retiro, llamaré a una enfermera para que se hagan cargo de usted... Entonces, con su permiso」

El chico dejó la habitación, dejando helada a la chica, acaso, ¿Odiaba tanto al castaño?¿Y si fuera el caso, por que?

Shinji sacudió a la loli que estaba durmiendo como un hada, sobre una camilla, al no moverse; Shinji la tomo como a una princesa y se empezó a movilizar.

 **[Laboratorio de NERV, 1000 horas]**

Shinji había pedido saber cual era la habitación de su loli, para poder dejarla descansar, además, se había aburrido de molestarla mientras ella intentaba o parecía que intentaba escaparse de sus brazos, como sabemos, hacer lo mismo siempre puede volverse algo tedioso y aburrido.

Teniendo en mente mucho de lo que había leído, entro en el laboratorio, no había nadie, además de una muchacha muy bien dotada que estaba analizando algo en un computador cuántico, **MAGI** , era el nombre de esta computadora, y según había leído, esta tenía tres núcleos de procesos que utilizaba para poder decir si o no a las decisiones, que utilizaba, un cerebro humano, para poder tener 3 personalidades, **Melchior, Gaspar y Balthazar.**

「Así que tu eres el nuevo discípulo de la doctora Akagi...」Dijo con cierta molestia la castaña.

「Ikari Shinji, para servirle... Además por que tanto odio hacia mi persona ¿Eh? No me digas que tu eres su asistente... 」

La expresión de la cara de la teniente Ibuki cambio de malestar a odio.

「¿Le atine? No me lo puedo creer, pero no te preocupes, no estoy intentando quitarte tu puesto de asistente personal ni nada por el estilo, y mucho menos monopolizar a la doctora ¿ok? 」Dijo Shinji mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas libres del laboratorio.

「Teniente Ibuki, Maya, puedes decirme Maya... Además... Te agradezco mucho por no monopolizarla, al parecer a menos que no subas tu rango a un rango 4 completo, la doctora tiene que estar sobre ti todo el tiempo... 」Dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora de toda típica Yandere muy enamorada.

「Ok, para eso nesecito logros... Así que no te molesto más, y seguiré con mi investigación... Solo una pregunta... Sabes como puedo correr un programa piloto en un plug del **EVA**... En serio es un pocopoco difícil por que no hay documentacion acerca de ello...」

「¿En serio? Bueno en parte puede ser por que la doctora nos enseña ella misma para evitar la fuga de información, pero te daré una mano para la base...」

Y así los dos castaños se pusieron en marcha para realizar una nueva interfaz dentro del **Plug** del **Eva** , aun que costaba muchísimo tiempo debido principalmente al gran tamaño que este tenía, y no podía modificar los archivos dentro del plug system, así que tenía que estar cargado cada vez que modificaba algún patrón o código, el chico pudo con ayuda de un libro, modificar ciertos comandos y realizar unos nuevos, con ayuda de **MAGI,** ella proveía los códigos nuevos según lo especificaba el castaño; la teniente al ver que el chico ya había manejado perfectamente la carga y descarga de información al plug, salió del laboratorio en busca de su doctora rubia.

Shinji en poco tiempo pudo hacerle muchos arreglos al **EVA** , ya que es si era copiar y pegar, y ver si el plug no rechazaba el programa, luego de que el programa era cargado, el castaño observaba si había alguna forma de simplificar los comandos, básicamente reutilizar secciones de códigos con comandos, a lo que fue un gran éxito, el chico pudo comprimir todo luego de 12h de trabajo intenso.

Al chico lo sacaron del laboratorio al parecer por orden de su padre y el vice-comandante, los cuales lo verían en la sala de reuniones junto con la doctora y la vieja de Misato.

 **[Sala de Conferencias, NERV Tokio-3]**

Al chico dos mastodontes lo sentaron en una silla, y se retiraron de la sala, quedando solamente con los 4 personajes ya mencionados. Lo cuales se miraban un poco, preocupados.

「¿Se puede saber lo que intentas hacer, Piloto Ikari? Haz pasado más de 15 seguidas dentro del laboratorio, sin comer, y sin ningún contacto」Dijo la jefe del puente de mandos.

「Con que derecho me lo dices tu Misato, por debido a que el puente de mandos no puede realizar tareas básicas de recolección de información sobre los " **Angeles"** , tuve que realizar algunos ajustes a la interfaz y códigos de mando del plug system, para poder medir con ayuda de la **MAGI** algunos parámetros básicos con las cámaras de la cuidad y los sensores del **EVA** , como su velocidad, su giro máximo de movimiento, su fuerza, la movilidad de este en un campo de obstáculos, la inteligencia del mismo, la velocidad de reacción... Hay un montón de parámetros que agregué a esto sabes... Ya con esto, los pilotos pueden hacer mejor su trabajo... Así no tengo que estar haciendo cosas tediosas como salir al campo de batalla」Dijo con mucho enfado el muchacho.

「Ikari-kun, sabes que no hay necesidad de contestar de esta manera, pero viendo de donde proviene tu enojo, solo te diré que deberías de intentar por lo menos comer saludable...」Dijo el vice-comandante mientras revisaba con exactitud el programa que Shinji había construido.

「Puede que tenga que darle una disculpa a Misato... Quiero decir a la Jefa del puente de mandos... Pero en serio, no quiero que ninguno de esos muchachos muera en batalla... Solo con ver la capacidad de la capitana, lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle la información para que puedan pelear mejor... Y al no saber el siguiente ataque... No se que pasaría... Y ni quiero pensarlo」Dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia abajo y apretaba los puños.

「Eso explicaría por que te fuiste a cuidar a la capitana luego de la paliza que le diste en las pruebas... Que lindo es ser joven... Ojalá tu madre no se hubiera perdido esto... Seguramente... Lo hubiera hasta grabado o algo por el estilo... 」Dijo el comandante entre risas melancólicas que puso en sonrojo al chico.

「¡Callate si! Es un tema serio y tu eres el único que se pone con bobadas... Que se le puede hacer... No cambias...」

「Bueno... En ese caso... ¿Puede que Maya te pueda ayudar no es así? Ella es buena a la hora de poder asistirte... 」Dijo la doctora hasta que fue interrumpida.

「La verdad, prefiero trabajar solo, solo por favor... Déjenme dormir en el laboratorio... Es muy tedioso tener que ir y venir a los dormitorios... Además ahora que están aquí los 4 reunidos tengo que decirles algo... 」Dijo miéntras sacaba una USB de su bolsillo.

「Si revisan esto con tranquilidad, podrán observar que fue lo que paso con el **EVA** **07** antes de que fuera casi destruido por el angel... Hay un sabotaje interno... La línea de códigos para el movimiento según la escala de mort, esta tan modificada que esta tiene... Como decirlo... Se tarda demasiado en el tiempo de respuesta del piloto-maquina... Es demasiado anormal... Doctora... Si pudiera hacerme una lista de todos los técnicos que programan puedo intentar descubrir quien ha sido...」

「Asi que tu también lo notaste... También tenía mismas sospechas con el **EVA 00** , pero debido a que la sincronizacion de Rei no es la mejor, pensé que eso era lo que estaba afectando... Además, mientras discutias, revise el programa que realizaste, fue una buenísima idea la de reutilizar códigos... Lo mejor será realizar pruebas en tiempo real si no aceptan el desempeño del tiempo de respuesta y alguna que otra falla, puede que el plug lo aceptará... Que sea útil es otra... Pero me agrada tu actitud, aun que el comandante y el vice-comandante no te dejen o te permitan dormir en el laboratorio, puedes hacerlo, espero grandes resultados... El sábado veremos que tan bien funciona con el **EVA** **01** al ser el único utilizable hasta el momento...」

「Hay un problema con ellos Rits... La unidad 01 esta confinada hasta nuevo aviso, según análisis luego de la batalla esta disparando los sistemas de patrones de **ángeles** en las computadoras... Así que estara inutilizable hasta nuevo aviso」Dijo Misato mientras entregaba un informe sobre el patrón.

Los patrones del angeles que habían destruido hace 4 o 5 días, tenía un patrón azul, concluyendo que este era un ángel, al parecer Shinji al ingerir in núcleo S2 directamente, este se funcionó con la unidad despidiendo un patrón similar, pero dentro de los parámetros de un patrón azul, lo único que no concordaba era la líneas paralelas de gothic, estaban muy por encima de la línea límite, era como si el mismo **EVA** hubiera evolucionado.

 **[NERV** **_Rama_** **Alemana,** **Frankfurt]**

Allí se encontraba una pelirroja caminando por un pasillo muy oscuro en el cual, al final de este, solo se podía observar una luz muy clara, la chica, caminaba con lo que parecía ser una bata de laboratorio, además que debajo de este traía un traje muy pegado, un traje llamado **suitplug** , se usaba en las pruebas de laboratorio y prácticas que se hacían en el **EVA**.

La pelirroja avanzaba con furia, se podía escuchar cada uno de sus pasos, además de traer un par de papeles hechos puños en una de sus manos, la faceta de la hermosa de la ojos azules, se podían admirar muchas emociones en las cuales el rabia, ira, dolor, orgullo y odio eran las que más destacaban.

「¿¡Quien es el grandisimo idiota que me cree tan estupida para creer en estos malditos resultados!?」Dijo la pelirroja mientras extendía los resultados con sus manos.

「Pero Piloto Soryu, esos son los resultados que **NERV Japon** , compartió con las demás ramas luego de la victoria sobre el monstruo denominado **Angel** , por lo que realmente no tenemos forma de confirmar esos datos...」Dijo uno de los operarios mientras apretaba los puños y miraba hacia abajo.

「Por lo que veo, por lo menos uno de ustedes tiene pelotas... ¡CUATRO HORAS! ¡PASE CUATRO PUTAS HORAS REALIZANDO PRUEBAS COMO UNA IMBÉCIL!」Exclamo con rabia la pelirroja.

「¿Será posible un índice de 85.807%? ¿Cuando yo tenía el récord sobre todos los pilotos de **EVA**?」Preguntó a uno de los operadores mientras esta volvía a revisar los resultados.

「Asuka... No estés tan alterada por favor... Te podrás vieja...」Dijo un muchacho de alrededor de 25 años, tenía los rasgos de un japonés, excepto por una barba que sobre salía de este.

「Kaji, deberías de escoger mejor el lugar y la hora para intentar callarme...」Dijo la ojos azules mientras levantaba una ceja de una forma muy enojada.

「Jaja, bueno, te quieres callar un rato... Tengo algoalgo que te gustara mucho...」Dijo Kaji.

「Jajaja, ganas por esta vez... Pero la próxima vez que intentes callarme ni por que eres tu me detendré de darte una paliza」Dijo con ojos afilados... Después de todo, ella era la princesa de la rama alemana, todos de pequeña la consentian mucho, al ser la única piloto de la rama alemana, y por que ella perdió a su madre, y su desaparecido padre, que ambos habían servido con honor a los planes, eso tocaba.

「Si sigues así no te enseñaré la sinta que mandaron desde Japón... Del piloto de **EVA** , ¿O seguirás con tu maldita actitud, o vendrás conmigo...? Es informacion clasificada...」Dijo el barbudo con una sonrisa de gato triunfal.

「Tu... Ganas por esta vez, lo siento...」Dijo la pelirroja mientras daba una sonrisa de mentiras.

Ambos se fueron otra vez por el túnel oscuro para ver la información clasificada en una habitación libre de sistemas de espías.

「Mira, esta información es de hecho muy rara... Demaciado rara... Me estas diciendo que además que el piloto puede pelear... Puede programar... Wtf」Dijo la pelirroja con la boca abierta, Kaji como buen amigo levantó la quijada de la chica.

「Eso no es todo, querida Frau... El chico peleó la segunda parte de la pelea sin cámaras... Osea solo cámaras que había en la cuidad... Básicamente cuando estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo era solo por el sonido, según escuche... El piloto pidió que esto fuera así... El muchacho tiene demaciado potencial... Siento decírtelo Asuka pero es enserio...」Dijo Kaji mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, pues este la trataba como a su hija, la había visto crecer desde los 9 años que fue cuando este ingreso a **NERV, _Rama de Inteligencia_**.

「No puedo ni imaginarme el entrenamiento que el muchacho tuvo que pasar para poder tener estas habilidades... Tal sincronizacion... Estas seguro que no era algun piloto escondido en alguna rama, o algún chico modificado... Sabes que un humano normal no tendría ese tipo de capacidades...」

「Lamentablemente... Es un humano normal y corriente, es más, esa era la primera vez de él piloteando, las pruebas de condiciones físicas indican que es un ser humano, además de que esta fuera de la norma, pero sigue estando en un rango aceptable」

「No puede ser posible que incluso haya tomado todas las pruebas el mismo día... Ni Hakroyvish que es el piloto con más mejor condicion física las tomo mismo día, tuvo que descansar alrededor de 3 días para tomar la segunda prueba... Y este aún le ganó en cada una de ellas... 」

「Chica mira esto... Como puede ser que incluso Ophis haya perdido contra el... No puede ser... Si tu y Ophis estaban al mismo nivel de combate...」

Asuka estaba consternada, había vencido la mayoría de logros, no la mayoría, todos los datos... Este chico estaba hecho para esto... Para pelear... Para matar... En el momento que las ideas pasaban por su cabeza volteo a ver la pantalla, y el muchacho peleaba dejando su vida en la pelea, y justo cuando la chica pensaba que el chico debería de ser algún tipo de bestia, la escena de descuartizamiento estaba en el televisor. Ahora no era rabia lo que sentía... Era miedo... No quería conocer a ese piloto.

「Bueno intentaré buscar información de este... Lo que haga... Tengo miedo al igual que tu Asuka... Este chico no es normal... Puede que haya manipulación de información... 」

「¿Cuál es el nombre del piloto?」

「¿Que? ¿Acaso te enamoraste del pobre muchacho? Que forma tan original de robar el corazón de una doncella」bromeaba el barbudo.

「Es más... No quiero acercarme a él... 」

「Ikari, Shinji Ikari」

Y allí el mundo de la pelirroja se derrumbo... Era aquel chico que había conocido, con el cual muy en lo profundo de su corazón, seguía enamorada...


	12. 2-1 La reunión

_**Disclaimer:** Como saben, Evangelion no me pertenece por lo que, esto lo hago solo con fines recreativos y/o sin fines de lucro.Que tal chicos, como prometí, estaría un poco más activo así que vamos a contestar un poco de reviews nada más, y luego empezamos con lo bueno._

 _Hay una review de un chico que siempre me escribe, el tipo me agrada, pero lamento decirte que esta vez no contestaré reviews xD._

 _Sin más empezamos._

 **[Una semana después del ataque del tercer Angel,** _ **Código:** Sachiel_ **, NERV Tokyo-3, 1200 horas]**

Shinji se encontraba encima de un escrito, durmiendo plácidamente sobre la mesa.

 ** _Información acerca del ángel._**

 _Al parecer es una forma de vida que puede utilizar el campo AT sin ningún problema o peligro sobre su individualidad, se cree que este no es un ser individual, sino uno de mente colectiva, además según las lecturas en la escala de Mittfeh, la duración y dureza del campo es sin límites, todo depende de la energía necesaria para eso._

 _\--Extracción de Energía del Angel._

 _El ángel puede libremente extraer energía de otra dimensión, se cree que utiliza su núcleo de energía para esto, según las lecturas de radiación que emite desde el centro que parece ser su corazón al interperie._

Esto estaba escrito a mano, con una letra tan fea que era ilegible, el castaño había pasado toda la noche sacando información útil acerca del ángel, además que en un par de horas daría una conferencia a todas las ramas de NERV, que precisaban de información vital, pero antes de ello tenía que mandar la información a la doctora Akagi para su revisión.

De repente, Shinji salió lanzado hacia la pared, y sus preciados papeles fueron carbonizados.

「¡Piloto auxiliar Ikari, se le solicitó su presencia a las 1000 horas en el centro de mando!」

Shinji apenas y abría los ojos, se aterrorizo al ver todo lo que parecía ser su cuarto (se lo habían dado hace 2 días) destrozado, menos mal aun no había desempacado, pero lo que le dolió, fue ver todo los documentos en los que había trabajado la noche anterior en llamas.

「¿¡Acaso son estúpidos!? ¿¡De qué putas les voy a servir en el centro de mando si todos los documentos en los que estuve trabajando se fueron al carajo!?」

En ese preciso momento, las dos personas que estaban a cargo de sacar al muchacho, sintieron el verdadero terror.

「Así... Que... ¿Te volviste una muy mala no es así?」

Así es, la entrenadora con la cual Shinji se había encariñado estaba a cargo de sacar al muchacho, pues se creía que era a la única que no mandaría al hospital, y ella misma había incurrido a pedir a alguien más para sacar al castaño.

「Es que... Estuve tocando la puerta... Tu no abrias... Sabes el miedo que pase que te pasara algo」Dijo esta con mucha tristeza, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio le haría algo malo a una loli, tanto como hacerla llorar, estaba llorando por su culpa, ella solamente estaba preocupada por él!?

「¿Como podría enojarme contigo, Pemi-chan?」Shinji solo se apresuró a abrazarla, y darle un par de cariños en la cabeza.

Pemira Entroma, era una teniente de 23 años, cuando quiso entrar al ejército le preguntaron si tenía la edad suficiente para unirse, se enojo tanto con el oficial de recolección de datos que terminó en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, desde ese momento fue conocida por su carácter y temperamento. Era muy bajita, estura de una niña de 11 a 12 años, su cabello era café, y su tez era blanca.

Pemira estaba anonadada, solo se dejó llevar por la situación, en cuanto al cabo que la había acompañado, estaba sudando en frío, ahora el recibiria un castigo divino, se había esparcido por todo NERV la hazaña del castaño al lado suyo.

「No te preocupes, solo informa que explotaron la puerta de mi cuarto, diles que me asignen un nuevo cuarto y que muevan las cosas para allá, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que luego me buscas... Lo dejo todo en tus manos」Desde ese momento, el cabo Timel, creyó en que había un dios el cual lo había perdonado, o que el castaño era ese dios, el cabo se retiro rápidamente para hacer todo lo que el castaño había dicho.

 **[1230 horas, centro de mando]** Shinji se encontraba con su loli en uno de sus hombros, cuando sintió el golpe directo en su mejía, la jefe de operaciones Misato Katsuragi se la había propinado.

「¿¡Sabes que horas son!? 」Dijo histéricamente.

「De todos modos da igual... Cuando me sacaron del cuarto, tuvieron... O mejor dicho, se les ocurrió explotar la puerta, mi escrito esta a ala par, todos los informes se quemaron」dijo monótono.

Misato había autorizado que sacaran al castaño de cualquier forma, en 30m tenía que dar la conferencia, y tenían que revisar la información que este tenía, después de todo su amiga había pasado ocupada reparando los 3 **EVAS** en los hangares.

「Pero sabes lo que vas a decir... ¿¡NO!?」Ella se estaba preocupado, la responsabilidad caería sobre ella.

「Lo tengo memorizado, el problema es que se suponía que la doctora lo revisaría para omitir información que no se puede dar, por orden de mi padre...」

Ahora ella tenía que ubicar a la doctora, sabía que estaba en el hangar por lo que salió directamente hacia allá.

Unos minutos después la doctora parecía bandera al ser tirada por Misato mientras corría.

「Shinji Ikari, te estuvimos esperando 2 horas, pero nunca llegaste ¿Se puede saber lo que pasó?」

「Claro, básicamente me dormí, tenía más de 50 horas sin pegar un ojo, por estar haciendo la documentación, mi sueño era tan extremo que tuvieron que explotar la puerta de la habitación para poder sacarme, en el proceso los documentos se quemaron」

La cara de la doctora expresaba dolor, sabía que era entendible por que el muchacho no había podido llegar... Pero todo eso no fue una pérdida de tiempo... Fue... Era inaceptable en su mente.

「Pero no se preocupen, tengo una copia de seguridad de todo en esta memoria de aquí... Pemi-chan, ¿Me la podrías dar?」

La chica en sus hombros, sin dudarlo le extendió una memoria.

「Allí está todo, el único problema es que no tengo mi resumen, por que lo hice a mano... Pero todo lo demás, esta bien.」

El sudor frío en el que la jefe de operaciones y jefe de investigación estaban pasando, se calmo.

「Shinji, ve a cambiarte, y ponte algo más serio, no puedes salir en la conferencia con pijama, y deja de molestar a la teniente por favor.」Dijo Misato entre una sonrisa.

Shinji hizo caso omiso a lo de bajar aa pobre loli, pero tomó dirección hacia el pasillo para poder cambiarse, Misato logró reaccionar a tiempo y le quito a la teniente de sus brazos antes de que el chico se empezará a desnudar.

Shinji luego de unos minutos salió con lo que parecía ser una camisa manga larga y un pantalón negro, encima de todo eso, tenía su característica bata de laboratorio, se veía calmado, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo, miedo a tener que enfrentarse a los demás doctores en sus distintivas áreas. No era un lugar a donde podría hablar pura estupidez que le saliera de su mente.

 **[1300 horas, Centro de conferencias, NERV tokyo-3]**

Shinji se encontraba sentado, mientras la doctora Akagi le preparaba su entrada, podía observar los rostros de los demás doctores, y eso no era todo, también estaban los demás pilotos que fueron elegidos alrededor del mundo. 8 pantallas se podían observar, un total de 9 doctores y 10 niños de su misma edad, los Quarles eran pilotos, o aspirante a pilotos, además de que en la misma sala estaban la jefa de mandos, Misato, el comandante Ikari, el sub-comandante, el doctor Fuyutsuki y los tres pilotos que ya estaban en Tokyo-3, su hermana, Rei Ayanami, el piloto que no era piloto además de que era molesto, Crim, casi no había tenido contacto con el otro miembro masculino del equipo de pilotos, pero sabía que iban a detener una buena amistad.

Y estaba la capitana, Ophis von FallenKrieg, princesa de un imperio, primera en la línea de sucesión, su relación con ella era más o menos complicada, le pego una paliza antes de presentarse como se debe, nadie podía decir que no era una belleza, la verdad la chica era hermosa, demasiado desarrollada para su edad, pero nada fuera de la norma.

Y se encontraba su rival autoplocamada, Maya Ibuki, se encontraba apoyándolo con la presentación.

「 _Debido a las razones antes mencionadas, yo no podré darles el reporte, pero estoy seguro que quien se los dará a continuación esta demasiado informado como para desaprovechar la oportunidad y como si se mataran 2 pájaros de un tiro, lo conocen mejor. A continuación les presento al Piloto de Rango 4, Shinji Ikari_ 」

Un silencio, un silencio pesado caía sobre la sala, Shinji con una sonrisa de serpiente cazadora frente a sus presas, camino hacia el púlpito, para poder empezar su reporte con detalle.

「Un placer a todos los presentes, doctores y pilotos, como sabemos hace unos días atrás nos vimos en serios problemas, el primer ángel tuvo aparición en los mares externos de Japón, los que nos llevó a un 21.3% de destrucción de la cuidad, ningún cifra por muertes o de heridos, además de los 2 pilotos que salieron a batallar antes que mi persona, ¿y creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decir no? 」Cuando el castaño preguntó, los 4 comandantes de NERV tokyo-3 no pudieron evitar un face palm directo.

「¿¡Tu!? Maldito mocoso tomatelo en serio」Dijo Misato con odio y levantándose de su asiento.

「Si no tengo que decir todo de la estupida forma normal, ¿¡No~ lo~ crees~~!?」

Y esbozo una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

「Ok, permiso concedido Piloto Ikari」Dijo el sub comandante.

Shinji se paro y fue a tomar a Rei y una silla para poder sentarse y acariciarla, cosa con la que la peli azul se puso en modo chibi.

Shinji se sentó a acariciar a Rei mientras a todos les caía una gota de sudor por la cien de la cabeza.

「Ahora si, bueno, empezare preguntando... ¿Cada uno de los doctores presentes se especializa en una área del EVA, en la cual tienen un máster, son lo mejor de lo mejor? Pero básicamente yo desconozco en que se especializan por que no hay papeles sobre ustedes... Y allí es donde yo quiero enfatizar... Por la puta madre, saben lo que cuesta pasar 50 horas buscando información que no existe, he tenido que empezar a sentar bases para poder montar un modelo de como modificar los EVA, Plugsystems, coordinación de sensores... No se como han logrado termina de construir tan elaboradas herramientas sin una base... Por lo que lo único que se me ocurre es que ustedes no son los que realmente los crearon...」

Un silencio incomodo salio a folte.

「No los culpo, pero... Por lo menos hubieran empezado con lo básico, se siente raro estar regañarlos pero es en serio... Puede que su vida no esté en peligro pero la de los pilotos si, se los digo por experiencia propia, no fue fácil, he agregado desde hace 2 semanas un montón de configuraciones extras que nesecito que prueben, allí esta un manual de programación básico, para cambiar los parámetros si tienen problemas, pero van a tener que sincronizar los sensores a mano, y no tengo la capacidad de poder hacerlo por todos ustedes... Es difícil pero con tiempo se logra, según los resultados y reportes que ustedes tengas, envíenlos de inmediato, nesecito tener que calibrar la programación para que cual quier piloto no tenga problemas y conseguir mejores sincronizaciones... Creo... Probablemente sea posible...」Dijo el muchacho pensando.

「Alguna pregunta... Es que tengo que volver al trabajo... 」Dijo el castaño preocupado.

「Soy el doctor Rever Stram de Inglaterra, tomaré muy encuenta lo que dijiste, pero... Me mantendré en contacto contigo directamente, además... ¿Proporcionarán los reportes verdad? Sabes que esto fue más una reunión para decirnos en que fallamos que brindar datos」

「Es que así tenía que ser, no por nada son doctores, creo que son más que un par de estúpidos para poder leer los reportes, por lo que no había necesidad de decir las cifras sino centrarnos en lo importante doctor Stram」Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, más de un doctor tenía una vena punsante en la cabeza.

Con eso dicho, nadie puedo decir algo más... Excepto por una alemana que seguía expectante, tenía un montón de emociones encontradas.

「Dejando de lado todo... Asuka... Me duele el hecho de que ni siquiera me saludes」Dijo el castaño mientras bajaba a su loli de encima, en ese momento, para poder más seriamente, todos estaban expectantes, sabían que la pelirroja era orgullosa por naturaleza, pero además de eso, era la mejor piloto, con la mayor sincronizacion, y además era agradable hablar con la chica, además de ser una niña dotada con belleza e inteligencia, no por nada era de las pocas con un doctorado a los 15 años de edad.

「¿¡Ah!? E-este... ¿¡C-como estas!? Todo bien」dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo y tartamudez evidente.

「Muy bien, demasiado bien... No puedo creer que tu también seas un piloto... Con una niña tan prodigio como tu no se que hago aquí... Deberían de mandarte para acá... En vez del idiota de crim... 」

「¿¡Aquien llamas idiota!?」

 _ **Notas de Autor:** que tal chicos, espero que bien, perdonen por la tardanza pero aquí esta un poco más del escenario que estoy construyendo... Que les parece :3_


End file.
